Lucid Dream
by kodok loncat
Summary: Sebuah teriakan yang begitu menyakitkan dan memilukan berhasil lolos keluar dari kedua bibir Ino. Sebuah serpihan kaca botol yang berukuran empat centimeter berhasil menembus telapak kakinya. Serpihan botol itu masuk melewati jaringan epidermis kulit Ino dan bersemayam di sana sedalam satu centimeter/bad summary/RnR please:3
1. Chapter 1

Okeh... kenapa saya ngangkat tema aneh nan mengerikan ini? Hanya tuhan yang tahu kwkwkw

Pokonya happy reading aja yah...

Bagi yang gak suka sama tema ini silahkan tekan tombol kembali di tempat terdekat okeh...

**Lucid Dream**

**Disclimer: It isn't mine!**

**Warning inside: Typo-san,OOC,EYD ditelan bumi,garing,abal,gak nyambung,hambar,dll**

**DLDR!**

Happy reading!

**Ino POV**

Namaku Ino Yanamaka , orang sering memanggilku Ino. Sedangkan kedua sahabatku memanggilku awalnya, aku sempat risih dipanggil dengan sebutan yang berasal dari antah berantah itu. Tapi lama ke laman, itu menjadi hal yang lumrah. Aku bersekolah di SMA Konoha High School, bersama dua sahabatku Hinta dan Tenten. Hinata adalah anak pemalu yang suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Jadi, dengan senang hati aku menganugerahinya sebutan 'kutu buku'. Menurutku penyakit pemalu yang dimilikinya adalah penyakit yang kambuh saat berhadapan dengan orang lain, selain Aku dan Tenten. Sedangkan Tenten, dia adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi wanita seusianya. Dia tidak memiliki otot-otot super atau semacamnya. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya adalah kekuatan alami. Kami bertiga sangat senang berbagi cerita saat guru tidak datang atau terlambat. Yah seperti hari ini contohnya

"Hei... ada hal seru!" Pekik Hinata sambil menunjukkan wajah girangnya

"Apa?" Tanyaku sambil memalingkan pandanganku ke arah Hinata yang sedang berdiri di samping bangku tempatku berada.

"Kalau itu tentang misteri evolusi aku akan menutup telingaku rapat-rapat" Ucap Tenten sambil merapatkan posisinya ke mejaku

"Bukan! Ini tentang lucid dream" Ucap Hinata sambil menarik sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di dekatnya lalu ikut duduk bersama kami berdua

"Lucid dream?" Tanyaku dan Tenten serentak

"Shuuutt! Kalian tenang dong!" Ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir merahnya

"Apa itu lucid dream?" Tanyaku mulai tak sabaran

"Lucid dream juga disebut astral projection. Jadi saat kita tidur, roh kita terpisah dari tubuh..." Penjelasan Hinata terhenti dengan rentetan pertanyaan tak sabaran dari Tenten

"Terpisah dari tubuh, mati dong? Serem banget sih, emang ada yang pernah ngelakuin ya?" Tanya Tenten bertubi-tubi

"Sht..., diam dulu Tenten!" Ucapku geram. Jujur saja aku juga sangat tertarik dengan Lucid dream ini. Jadi menurutku akan lebih baik mendapatkan semua informasi yang diberikan oleh Hinata, tanpa ada satu pun yang tertinggal

"Jadi kita bisa pergi kemana saja. Ada beberapa orang yang berhasil pergi ke Paris, Jepang, atau bahkan antar galaxy" Hinata juga terlihat sangat tertarik dengan lucid dream ini, itu sangat terlihat jelas karena dia hampir berteriak saat berkata 'antar galaxy'

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Ada banyak cara. Tapi kita memerlukan konsentrasi yang tinggi dan harus relax" Jawab Hinata sambil menaikkan kaca matanya yang turun ke batang hidungnya

"Sepertinya sulit" ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibir ranumku

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kelas yang dibuka lebar. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan buku berwarna buah jeruk di tangannya. Dengan santai dia masuk dan duduk di singgasannya lalu, tersenyum manis menyapa semua muridnya

"Hehe... maaf ya... aku tadi tersesat..." Ucapan pria yang bernama Kakashi itu dipotong oleh suara murid-muridnya yang dengan senang hati menyambung kata-katanya

"Di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" Sambung semua murid dengan muka bosannya. Karena guru kesayangan mereka yang satu ini, selalu beralasan tersesat di jalan yang namanya 'kehidupan' setiap kali terlambat masuk kelas. Dulu kami sempat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Kakashi, sampai membuatnya sering terlambat. Dan setelah kami menemukan kenyataannya, kami memilih untuk tersenyum bungkam.

"Hahaha... Sekarang buka buku kalian!" Perintah Kakashi santai. Dan murid-murid mengambil buku mereka yang berada di laci, sehingga membuat ruangan sedikit bersuara. Setelah selesai dengan perkakas yang bernama buku itu. Mereka pun memulai peroses belajar yang sempat tertunda tadi

Skip Time*

**Kediaman Yanamaka**

"Iniii membosankan..." Ucapku sambil merebahkan tubuhku yang ramping ke atas tempat tidur kesayanganku. Malam ini benar-benar malam yang paling membosankan bagiku. Tidak ada tugas dan tidak ada yang harus ku lakukan.

"Lucid Dream..." Bisikku lirih dan entah rangsang dari mana aku langsung bangun dan membuka laptop ungu yang berada di atas meja berwarna coklat tua. Dengan cekatan aku mengetikan 'Lucid Dream' di sebuah kotak yang ada di layar Laptopku. Dalam hitungan detik, aku sudah mendapatkan banyak informasi tentang lucid dream. Seperti yang dikatakan Hinata, lucid dream itu bisa dikatakan seperti mimpi nyata. Mimpi yang bisa kau kendalikan sesuka hati mu. Jika kau terbangun dari tidur mu dan tidak memiliki mimpi. Kau salah, karena sebenarnya setiap kali kita tidur kita memiliki mimipi. Kita hanya tidak mengingatnya, ini adalah efek dari mengalami mimpi dengan mengalami lucid dream, kita dapat mengingat mimpi kita dengan jelas.

Selama dua jam aku berkutat di depan Laptopku. Mataku mulai menutup setengah, rasa letih merayapi punggungku. Ku lirik jam dindingku yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dan dengan gerakan super lamabat, kumatikan laptopku dan segera berbaring di atas ranjangku. Ku nyamankan posisiku senyaman mungkin. Ku tutup kedua kelopak mataku, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa ku lihat selain kegelapan dan sesekali ada cahaya yang bergerak lincah tak beraturan. Selama beberapa menit ku atur napasku senormal mungkin, seperti arahan yang ku baca di internet tadi.

'Aku harus mengalami lucid dream' ucap ku dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, tubuhku mulai terasa berputar. Detak jantung dan napasku tidak terkontrol. Dan lama-kelamaan semuanya menjadi lebih gelap.

Beberapa detik kemudian pandanganku yang tadinya gelap berganti menjadi pandangan yang penuhi dengan beberapa sapu, pel, dan alat pembersih lainnya.

"Di mana ini?" Tanyaku tidak jelas untuk siapa, kulihat pintu yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri. Dengan perlahan ku dekati pintu itu, dan bersiap untuk membukanya. Tapi saat tanganku menyentuh gagang pintu itu, tangan ku malah menembus gagang pintu. Awalnya aku terkejut sekaligus panik, namun begitu menyadarinya aku hanya bisa menertawai kebodohanku

"Aku inikan roh" Ucapku sambil menembus pintu itu dengan mudahnya. Hal yang pertama ku dapati di hadapanku, begitu melewati pintu itu adalah keramain. Ada beberapa orang yang menggunakan baju putih dengan steteskop di tangan mereka

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa aku kemari?" Tanyaku bingung. Meskipun aku tidak tahu harus kemana tapi, tidak berarti aku harus menghabiskan lucid dream pertamaku di rumah sakitkan?

'Mungkin bisa melihat operasi secara langsung' ucapku dalam hati. Ideku ini memang sedikit gila, tapi untuk menyaksikan sebuah operasi secara langsung adalah hal yang untuk dapat menyaksikan sebuah operasi secara langsung, kau harus mengenyam pendidikan kedokteran selama beberapa tahun dan mencari kerja di rumah sakit terdekat. Jujur saja selama ini aku belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang menjual tiket untuk menyaksikan 'operasi' secara live.

Dengan perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku yang tidak menggunakan alas kaki di atas lantai rumah sakit yang lumayan bersih. Terlihat beberapa pamflet yang ditempel di sana sini. Tapi ada satu pamflet yang sangat besar dan bertuliskan 'Konoha Hospital'. Aku tak terlalu perduli dengan semua itu, yang ku cari saat ini adalah ruang opersi. Aku terus melangkah menembus orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sampai akhirnya

#Bruk...

Tubuhku yang hanya di balut dengan mini dress itu terpental ke lantai. Aku memang tidak merasakan sakit, tulangku tidak patah, atau semacamnya. Tapi, posisiku jatuh sangat tidak elite. Dengan cepat aku segera bangkit dari posisiku dan memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah orang yang ku tabrak. Tapi tunggu, aku adalah roh. Tapi kenapa aku tidak dapat menembusnya?

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya kami bersamaan. Aku terdiam sejenak dan mulai meresapi

"Ka...kau mengalami lucid dream juga?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu

"Ti.." Ucapan laki-laki itu terpotong ketika dua orang suster dengan tergesa-gesa berlari melewati kami

"Operasi dadakan?" Tanya salah seorang suster sambil terus berlari kecil

"Iya, Kita harus segera ke ruang opersi" Jawab yang satunya lagi. Mereka terus berlari-lari kecil sampai punggung mereka yang dilapisi kain berwarna putih itu hampir menghilang. Sebenarnya itu seperti kabar baik untukku, yang ingin melihat opersi secara langsung

"Aku sepertinya harus pergi" Ucapku sambil bergegas pergi

"Kemana?" Tanya pria itu pontan

"Ruang operasi, Kau mau ikut?" Tanyaku hanya sekedar basa-basi dan lalu kembali berjalan mencari ruang operasi. Jauh dari dugaanku, ternyata pria itu mengikutiku. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Karena berjalan-jalan seorang diri sangatlah menyebalkan. Ketika kau ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu, kau tidak tahu kepada siapa kau akan mengatakannya. Dan saat orang lain berjalan bersama kelompoknya atau pasangannya kau malah berjalan sendiri. Seperti gadis yang tidak memiliki teman. Sebenarnya itu sedikit memalukan, walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang memperdulikan hal itu.

Aku menembus sebuah ruang yang terpencil itu. Terlihat beberapa orang menggunakan baju hijau tengah sibuk dengan berbagai perkakas di tangan mereka. Di dalam sini jauh lebih bersih dari pada di luar. Lantai dan perabotan yang mengkilap menunjukkan begitu sterilnya tempat ini. Aku memposisikan diriku di tempat yang paling nyaman. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria,yang kuyakini adalah dokter, dengan sarung tangan putihnya yang ketat memasuki ruangan. Semua orang yang ada di sana menunduk hormat, kecuali aku dan pria tadi pastinya. Salah seorang dari mereka menghidupkan sebuah lagu Bethoven

"Apa mereka akan membuat pertunjukkan orkestra disini?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit meremehkan

"Itu agar membuat aliran darahnya stabil"Jawab pria yang ku tabrak tadi, sambil terus memandangi sekelompok orang yang ada di depan kami

"Apa hubungannya?" Tanyaku lagi

"Detak jantung akan stabil saat mendengarkan lagu-lagu lembut. Jadi detak jantung yang stabil akan mengaakibatkan aliran darah yang stabil pula. Sehingga pada saat melakukan operasi aliran darahnya tidak terlalu cepat" Jelas pria itu

Sang dokter mulai mengambil sebuah pisau dan menyobek bagian perut sang pasien. Cairan merah yang kental mulai mengalir keluar dari sayatan sang dokter. Merembes menghiasi kulit putih bersih sang pasien. Sang dokter mulai membuka sayatan itu. Dan semua terlihat jelas. Rasa jijik dan mengerikan naik ke penuh kehati-hatian dokter itu mengangkat sesuatu dari sana. Sesuatu yang bergerak lemah,dibaluri darah, dan hidup. Sesuatu yang terlihat seperti orang bernapas lega disana. Aku bisa melihat sang dokter tersenyum dari garis matanya yang naik. Ya semua orang tersenyum kecuali, aku. Aku memeluk pria di sampingku dengan erat. Jujur saja aku tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya. Aku ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini. Tapi rasa jijik sudah menghantuiku lebih dulu. Jadi hal terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah memeluk pria ini dengan erat.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Ucap pria itu. Dalam sekejap dapat ku rasakan perubahan yang terjadi. Aku dapat mendengar keramaian di sekelilingku. Ini bukan di ruang operasi lagi. Ini di...

"Jalan Rue des...Pa-paris?"Aku terbata-bata mengucapkan kalimat tidak percaya di mana aku saat ini. Di mana kakiku berpijak, di mana aku menghirup udara ini. Ini sungguh menakjubkan. Saat ini aku berada di salah satu tempat yang sangat ingin ku kunjungi . Salah satu jalanan yang ada di paris, Rue des. Ini gila, terlalu gila untuk di jelaskan. Beberapa orang terus berjalan dengan pakaian musim seminya dan sebuah cup kopi panas di tangan mereka. Aku ingat, salah satu kedai kopi terkenal ada di sini 'kooka boora'. Sebuah kedai kopi yang biasa dikunjungi anak muda untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama teman mereka atau hanya membuka laptop mereka dan menikmati kopi panas mereka. Aku tersenyum melihat semua itu. Dimana pada akhirnya, aku bisa melihat semua ini secara langsung

**Ino POV end**

"Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?"Tanya pria itu dingin. Ino segera melepaskan pelukannya dari pria itu dan mencoba menutupi rasa malunya

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawa kita ke sini?" Tanya Ino mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin mengucapkan terima kasih . Tapi, baginya lebih mudah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang dikenal ketimbang orang yang baru di kenal

"Bukankah kau sudah tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya?"Tanya pria itu. Sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan terhadap Ino yang sudah kehilangan pikirannya saat melihat proses opersi tadi. Mungkin banyak orang yang bisa melihat darah dan berkata tidak jijik. Tapi begitu mereka melihatnya dalam skala besar, mungkin mereka sudah pingsan di tempat

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa semengerikan itu" Komentar Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pria itu memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Ino yang sedikit tidak enak. Dia jelas tahu bayang-bayang operasi tadi masih bergelayut manja di otaknya

"Aku membawa mu kesini untuk melupakan hal itu"Ucap pria itu yang lalu berjalan santai menembus beberapa orang di hadapannya. Ino segera menyusul pria itu dan menyamakan langkah mereka. Ino memerhatikan setiap inci dari wajah pria yang ada di sampingnya itu. Wajah yang tampan, bibirnya yang merah, kulit putih mulus, dan hidung yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikategorikan dalam kata 'pesek'

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka"Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lebar

"Neji" Sahutnya singkat. Jawaban pria yang diketahui bernama Neji ini sukses membuat Ino bingung. Ino sangat ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan pria ini atau mungkin menjadi akrab. Tapi jawabannya yang singkat sukses membuat Ino memutar otaknya untuk berpikir

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawa ku kesini? Maksudku, kenapa jalan rue des bukan menara eiffel atau tempat lainnya?" Tanya Ino mencoba mencari penjelasan

"Jadi kau ingin aku membawa mu ke menara eiffel?" Tanya Neji to the point. Jujur saja, Ino lebih suka menikmati pemadangan dari atas menara eiffel dari pada di jalannan rue des. Di sana kita bisa melihat jelas setiap bagian dari Paris. Dan lagi, menara eiffel juga terkenal sebagai salah satu tempat romantis

"Bisa di bilang begitu. Karena seharusnya untuk melupakan sesuatu yang mengerikan kau harus mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat bagus sehingga mampu melupakan sesuatu yang menegrikan itu" Jelas Ino sambil tersenyum penuh makna

"Apa kau tahu?"Tanya pria itu dengan tatapan lurusnya

"Apa?"Tanya Ino bingung

"Lupakan!" Ucap pria itu sambil terus berjalan

"Hei,Katakan padaku!" Ucap Ino yang sudah tenggelam dalam lembah penasaran

"Kau yakin?" Pria itu berhenti dan hanya melirik Ino dengan ekor matanya

"Iya, aku yakin" Ucap Ino lantang

"Menara Eiffel dulunya adalah tempat orang bunuh diri" Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah Ino yang terkejut mendengar perkataanya barusan

"Be...benarkah?"Tanya Ino terbata-bata. Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pria yang baru dikenalnya ini. Ino jelas mengingat bagaimana diagung-agungkannya menara eiffel dengan ke romantisannya. Bagaimana romantisnya setiap film-film yang berlokasi di menara eiffel. Seluruh saraf ino dengan tegas menolak semua yang di katakan pria itu.

"Tidak mungkin!"Ino membantah pria itu dengan lantang

"Kau mau menolak kenyataan?"Pria itu menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya dan memasang senyum sinisnya ke arah Ino

"Kau merusak moodku" Ucap Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan jalannya mendahului Neji

"Hei!" Neji memegang bahu Ino yang lumayan kecil. Ino menghentikan langkahnya tapi tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Neji.

Kenapa seorang Neji melakukan ini? seorang yang jarang perduli dengan persaan orang lain. Neji sangat ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataanya. Ragu untuk melontarkan kata-kata yang begitu rancu di kepalanya atau di lidahnya. Kata-kata yang berbau kepedulian. Neji memutar otaknya mencari cara lain. Cara lain agar dia tidak perlu melontarkan kalimat 'asing' itu.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Ino yang pada akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap mata Neji. Pada awalnya Ino sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah dingin Neji. Tapi, karena setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit dan mendapati Neji hanya diam saja. Ino pun memutuskan sebaliknya

"Ikut aku!" Neji menarik Ino mendekat ke arahnya. Ino terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Neji. Dia sangat bingung apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Neji atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kemana Neji akan membawa Ino. Namun saat Ino hendak melambungkan pertanyaanya di udara, semua sudah berubah. Mereka sudah berpindah tempat. Mereka tidak berada di jalan rue dess lagi melainkan di salah satu teater terkenal di kota Paris. Pemandangan yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh bangunan-bangunan dan keramain kini berganti menjadi sederetan bangku kosong dan sebuah penggung besar. Di panggung besar itu terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk membenahi panggung. Tampak beberapa dari mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah bangku penonton. Ino memandangi semua itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Senyuman manis tersemat di bibir tipisnya.

"Ini... benar-benar indah!" Ucap Ino dengan antusias. Neji tersenyum tipis melihat hasil kerjanya

"Aku sudah sangat lama ingin ke sini... Terima kasih..." Ino memeluk Neji dengan erat dan tampa rasa canggung. Itu benar-benar sebuah pelukan antusias. Neji yang dipeluk terbelalak kaget. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia di peluk oleh seorang wanita selain ibunya. Ino melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Neji

Deg

'A..apa yang wanita ini lakukan? Kenapa senyumannya terlihat begitu tulus?' batin Neji

Neji memandang lekat-lekat ke arah Ino. Ini pertama kalinya dia diberikan senyuman setulus itu. Senyuman yang hanya didapatkannya dari Ibunya bukan orang asing seperti Ino. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri Sasori tidak pernah memberikannya senyuman itu. Ino tidak begitu memperdulikan pandangan Neji itu. Dia sibuk mencari posisi yang pas untuk menonton

"Ayo... duduk di sini saja!" Ucap Ino sambil menepuk pelan sebuah kursi di sampingnya. Dengan perlahan Neji duduk di kursi yang ditepuk oleh Ino tadi. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di posisi tengah, dimana semua terlihat dengan jelas. Posisi yang banyak dicari oleh orang banyak. Tak lama kemudian, sekelompok orang datang memasuki gedung teater. Mereka datang dan langsung duduk di bangku-bangku kosong yang tersedia. Perbincangan menghiasi kedatangan mereka. Semua pengunjung yang datang untuk menonton gedung teater ini memasang wajah bahagia mereka. Mereka datang ke sini berharap untuk dihibur dan melepas penat mereka. Mereka datang bersama teman-teman mereka atau bahkan sendiri hanya untuk menikmati pertunjukkan di gedung teater ini. Pertunjukkan yang hanya berdurasi kurang lebih satu jam.

Seorang pria bersetelan formal, berjalan dengan tegap ke tengah panggung. Semua mata tertuju ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum dengan manis dan memulai tugasnya sebagai pembawa acara. Dan semenit kemudian pertunjukkan pun dimulai. Penampilan para pemain itu sungguh menakjubkan. Meskipun Ino tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunkan oleh para pemain, dia bisa mengikuti alur ceritanya melalui gerak-gerik mereka. Hal yang aneh adalah saat penonton lain tertawa dengan puasnya, Ino hanya mampu terdiam mencari hal apa yang membuat mereka tertawa. Ino sedikit sedih akan hal itu, melewatkan bagian menyenangkan dari menonton sebuah teater. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah resiko dari para penonton 'gelap'

"Neji, Lihat wanita i..." Kalimat Ino terputus begitu melihat orang yang berada di sampingnya bukanlah Neji. Neji yang seharusnya duduk di sampingnya malah berganti menjadi sesosok pria gemuk yang tengah menyantap popcornnya. Pria itu mengingatkan Ino pada Chouji,temannya di kelas 3 smp dulu. Dia adalah sosok pria yang sangat suka makan popcorn saat sedang menonton. Ino ingat saat dulu ada teman kelasnya sedang berkelahi, semua orang mencoba merelai mereka. Bagaimana dengan Chouji? Dia memilih duduk dan menyantap popcorn, menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Ino sempat marah padanya dan berkata "Teman macam apa yang menikmati perkelahian temannya sendiri!" Dan dengan santainnya Chouji menjawab "Kau bergabunglah bersama ku! Kau mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menyaksikan perkelahian secara live ini?" Ino tergoda dengan rayuan maut Chouji dan akhirnya ikut menyaksikan perkelahian itu. Dan ternyata itu menyenangkan

"Ne...neji" Ino memanggil Neji sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, rasa panik merayapi Ino

"Aku di sini" suara Neji yang sedikit berbau kekesalan berhasil membuat Ino menoleh kebagian belakang pria gemuk tadi. Dan ternyata dari tadi, pria gemuk itu duduk di atas Neji. Neji yang pada dasarnya adalah mahluk astral, yang tidak dapat dilihat maupun didengar harus pasrah dengan perbuatan pria gemuk yang menyebalkan itu. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Neji ingin pidah karena diduduki oleh orang lain itu, sedikit meberikan kesan menjijikkan dan mengesalkan. Namun begitu melihat wajah Ino yang begitu serius menyaksikan pertunjukkan teater itu, Neji memutuskan untuk mengatup kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Ino ragu-ragu. Neji hanya diam tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Ajak Ino sambil menggengam tangan Neji

"Kau tidak berniat menonton teaternya sampai selesai?" Tanya Neji dengan wajah datarnya

"Tidak begitu menyenangkan saat hanya aku saja yang bisa menikmatinya" Ucap Ino tersenyum dan menutup ke dua matanya. Neji menatap wajah Ino lekat-lekat. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Ino yang cantik. Neji tidak biasa melakukan hal ini. Hal yang di anggapnya sangat tidak penting di hidupnya

Mereka kembali berpindah tempat. Kini mereka barada di sebuah tempat yang asing. Tempat yang sangat jarang dijamah oleh manusia. Sebuah pohon tua yang rindang tumbuh di sana. Sekitar 4 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, sebuah danau yang bersih bersemayam dengan tenangnya. Ino membuka ke dua matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Neji. Neji tidak membalas senyumannya dia hanya menatapnya datar

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Neji

"Ini adalah tempat spesial" Ucap Ino sambil berjalan mendekati danau. Merentangkan ke dua tangannya dan menikmati hembusan semilir angin yang melewati tubuhnya

"Tempat spesial?" Tanya Neji heran

"Iya, ini adalah tempat spesial. Hanya kakek, nenek, ibuku, kau dan aku yang pernah kesini" Ucap Ino yang kembali dengan senyumannya. Ino berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon tua dan memandangnya lekat-lekat

"Kakek dan nenekkulah yang menanam pohon ini" Ucap Ino yang lalu membelai pelan pohon tua itu

"Mereka berdua menanam pohon ini karena mereka ingin bertemu lagi" Sambung Ino sambil tersenyum

"Bertemu lagi?" Tanya Neji

"Nenek dan kakeku sudah berteman sejak mereka kecil. Pada saat usia mereka 16 tahun, nenekku harus pindah ke Itali karena ayah nenekku yang kehilangan pekerjaannya. Jadi mereka menanam pohon ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dan berjanji akan bertemu lagi di sini" Ino tersenyum lembut ke arah Neji yang berdiri diam sejauh dua langkah darinya

"Ayahmu tidak tahu tempat ini?" Tanya Neji datar

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu tempat ini. Yang dia tahu hanyalah, cara untuk terus menghasilkan uang. Tidak ada waktu untuk keluarga kecilnya. Sampai akhrinya ibu meninggalkan kami dan tempat ini hanyalah menjadi tempat spesial bagi nenek, kakek, ibu dan aku" air mata Ino mulai turun membasahi ke dua pipi ranumnya. Neji mendekat dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Ino. Namun saat dia hendak menyentuh Ino tangannya malah menembus tubuh Ino

"I..ino?"

**To Be Countinued...  
**

**Author's Note  
**Readerssssssss...# ujan lokal  
Gimana? Gimana? Gak asik ya ?

Gomen...  
hm... kalau kalian punya pertanyaan silahkan tanya di kotak ripiew ya...  
kalo kalian mau tahu tentang lucid dream yang sebenarnya kalian bisa nanya aja sama mbah google, dia baik kok orangnya :)  
jujur, saya emang ngangkat cerita ini dari tema yang NYATA, tapi berhubung saya lebay dan suka ngayal jadi fic ini sedikit menyipang melewati garis lurus # alias sesat hehehe  
dan soal deskrip yang mungkin sedikit atau EYD yang jatuh ke dalam retakan bumi ...  
Gomennnn...  
jangan lupa mampir lagi di next chapter plus tinggalkan ripiew ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lebaran sebentar lagi... lebaran sebentar lagi...#plak ... udah lewat thor!**

**Okeh lupakan yang di atas sono !**

**Saya muncul lagi dan bawa si... chapter dua ini hohoho  
Kodok eggk tau ini enak atau eggk ceritanya, tapi kalau eggk enak dienak-enakin aja yah...#dibuang  
Tapi kodok bakal bikinin yang lebih bagus lagi di next chapter so stay tune (?)**

**Lucid Dream**

**Disclimer: It isn't mine!**

**Warning inside: Typo-san, OOC, EYD ditelan bumi, garing, abal, gak nyambung, hambar, dll**

**DLDR!**

Happy reading!

"Tu...tubuhmu memudar" Ucap Neji terbata-bata. Ino kaget sekaligus tidak mengerti akan apa yang didengarnya. Dengan perlahan dilihatnya ke dua telapak tangannya. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji, tubuhnya memudar. Bahkan sekarang dia dapat melihat apa yang ada di balik kedua telapak tangannya

"Neji... apa yang terjadi padaku?" Ino panik dan melihat secara bergantian bagian tubuhnya yang mulai memudar. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya yang tadinya jelas kini mulai memudar dan terus memudar

"Neji bantu aku! Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?" Ino menatap Neji meminta pertolongan. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Sebenarnya memang sudah dari tadi Ino menangis, tapi kali ini Ino menangis bukan karena permasalahan keluarganya. Ini karena dirinya sendiri. Panik bercampur takut sukses membuatnya gemetar. Neji yang sekarang tepat berdiri di depan Ino ikut panik. Dia mencoba menyentuh Ino berkali-kali. Namun nihil, tangannya terus melewati tubuh Ino

"Ne...Neji" Kepanikan yang Ino rasakan berubah menjadi sebuah kesedihan yang menyesakkan dadanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia malah menjadi sedih bukannya panik. Tapi dia hanya bisa memandangi Neji yang terus-terusan mencoba menyentuhnya. Kembali terbersit kata terima kasih di otaknya. Terima kasih kepada Neji yang mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu saat ini. Meskipun mereka baru saja mengenal satu sama lain. Mungkin hal ini aneh, kenapa dirinya sempat berpikir hal lain di saat nyawanya ada di ujung tusuk gigi. Yah..., namanya juga manusia. Apa saja bisa singgah di otaknya di saat-saat panik

"Tidak... ini tidak boleh terjadi" Neji semakin bingung harus berbuat apa saat Ino mulai menjadi sangat-sangat pudar. Yang dapat dilihatnya saat ini hanyalah berkas lembut sosok Ino. Neji pun mencoba memeluk Ino. Berharap hal itu dapat menghentikan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Neji tidak ingin hal ini terjadi pada teman barunya. Jujur saja selam ini Neji sangat kesepian. Neji memang tidak sendiri, tapi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya hanya seperti robot yang bisa berbicara. Kau bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, tapi mereka tidak bisa mendengarmu. Kau bisa mengamati apa yang terjadi, seperti sebuah gelas yang tidak sengaja tersenggol oleh mereka. Tapi, kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan gelas itu atau bahkan berteriak 'Hati-hati!'. Ini siksaan terberat yang pernah ada. Saat Ino datang, persaan bahagia menghampiri Neji. Dia memang tidak tersenyum atau melompat kegirangan, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya. Dia bahkan ingin melakukan lebih dari itu.

Percuma...

Usaha Neji dengan memeluk Ino hanya membuatnya jatuh tersungkur melewati Ino. Ino berbalik ke arah Neji yang jatuh tersungkur di belakangnya. Neji pun melakukan hal yang sama dan menatap Ino yang hanyalah sebuah garis saat ini. Masih dalam ke adaan terduduk Neji memandang Ino lekat-lekat. Ino mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Neji, seolah hendak membantu Neji bangun. Neji membalas uluran tangan Ino dengan sangat lambat. Dan pada saat tangan mereka akan bersentuhan, Ino menghilang... seutuhnya

"Tidaaaak...!"

**Kamar Ino**

"Ino... bangun!" ucap seorang pria berambut panjang warna nanas itu sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Ino. Ino mengerjap matanya, dan pada saat yang bersamaan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya

"Kau menangis?" Tanya pria tadi bingung

Ino tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan aniikinya itu. Dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Yang didapatkannya adalah kamarnya yang dibanjiri oleh perabotan bernuansa klasik. Ino menunduk dan memegang keningnya

"Aku terbangun rupanya, aku kira aku akan mati..." Ucap Ino dengan nada sendu. Kelegaan menghampiri dirinya yang sempat panik bukan main

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Kau tidak mau sekolah lagi?" Tanya pria yang diketahui bernama Deidara itu, sambil berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan mematikannya. Ino menatap tajam ke arah anikinya yang sudah membuatnya bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dengan kasar ditariknya guling kesayangannya dan

BUG..., BUG...,BUG...

Ino memukuli Deidara bertubi-tubi. Deidara yang menjadi target penyerangan, hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya, namun dengan cepat dia kembali berdiri tegap

"INO NO BAKA! KAU MAU MATI DETIK INI JUGA!" Deidara berteriak dengan kencangnya. Kuping Ino yang terbilang normal hampir pecah karena auman Deidara itu. Auman mematikan yang mungkin lebih kuat dari pada bom itu. Ino terdiam dan menatap Deidara dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Dengan perlahan Ino turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menyamping seperti kepiting, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Deidara pastinya. Ino menggenggam gulingnya dengan erat sambil terus berjalan menyamping, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah pintu yang diketahui adalah pintu kamar mandi. Ino menekan sikutnya di gagang pintu itu dan alhasil pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dengan lebar. Ino berhenti berjalan seolah menantikan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan 'sesuatu'. Deidara yang melihat tingkah aneh adiknya mulai tidak sabar

"Apa..." Ucapan Deidara terhenti, karena mukanya yang tampan itu sukses ditabrak oleh sebuah guling. Ino tersenyum puas dan langsung bersembunyi di kamar mandi

"INO YAMANAKA NO BAKA!" Suara Deidara memenuhi seisi rumah. Ratu semut yang sedang ada di lubangnya pun pasti bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Apa reaksi Ino? Jangan ditanya lagi. Dia sedang tertawa puas di balik pintu kamar mandinya. Puas akan keberhasilannya mengerjai anikinya yang pemarah itu. Selama ini, Ino belum pernah melihat ekspresi anikinya sebodoh itu. Karena semua orang juga tahukan, kalau wajah Deidara yang tampan dan bisa dibilang cantik itu sangat susah dicari sisi gelapnya? Sebenarnya Ino dan Itachi ,sahabat seperkuliahan Deidara, sering mengerjai Deidara. Tapi entah kenapa mengerjai dengan usaha sendiri lebih berbuah manis

Dengan semangat yang luar biasa Ino pergi ke SMA tercintanya yaitu Konoha High School. Senyumannya menghiasi bibirnya yang tipis. Rona kebahagian terpancar dari tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu efek dari mengalami lucid dream. Dimana kau akan merasa lebih tenang, segar dan yang terpenting mudah berkonsentrasi. Dan selama ini masih belum ditemukan sisi gelap dari lucid dream. Jadi lucid dream bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan atau bahkan dihindari

**Di Kelas**

"Hei Ino! Kenapa dengan wajah mu?" Tanya Hinata yang lalu meneguk minuman bersodanya

" Ada apa dengan wajahku?" Ino meraba-raba wajahnya seolah ada sesuatu di sana

"Baka! Bukan itu maksudku... Kenapa kau sangat senang hari ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit menaikkan intonasinya

"Hm... entahlah" Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum lembut

"Kau tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku?" Tanya Hinata mulai menyelidiki. Jika wajah Ino sudah berubah seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang baik menimpa Ino. Hinata sebagai sahabatnya sejak SMP pasti tahu itu.

Ino terdiam lama mencoba mempertimbangkan haruskah dia memberitahukan hal ini atau tidak. Sungguh ini keputusan yang sulit. Dimana sahabatmu tengah menatapmu dengan puppy eyesnya, berharap kau memberi tahukan apa yang kau sembunyikan. Sedangkan hal yang kau sembunyikan adalah hal yang masih di awang – awang, antara mimpi atau kenyataan. Kau takut saat kau memberitahukannya maka dia akan menilai mu sebagai wanita yang suka 'berbohong' atau semacamnya yang berbau kegilaan

"Ino?" Hinata masih dengan setia menunggu di samping Ino  
"Hm... baiklah sebe..." Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh huru-hara yang mendadak terjadi di kelas mereka. Huru-hara yang biasanya terjadi apabila salah satu bintang sekolah mereka mampir ke kelas mereka. Jika ditanya seperti apa jelasnya huru-hara ini. Bayangkan saja saat pembagian BLSM di indonesia!

"Shikamaru datang" Ucap salah satu wanita yang tengah berjalan mendekati kerumunan yang tampa sengaja didengar oleh Hinata dan Ino

Dengan santai Shikamaru melewati kerumunan dan masuk ke kelas dengan perduli akan huru-hara yang baru saja ditimbulkannya. Wajah tampan Shikamaru yang memancarkan pesona, menghiasi ruangan itu. Wajah ini memang tampan, tapi tidak ada berkas senyum sedikit pun di wajahnya

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Ino cuek. Shikamaru tidak menjawab, dia hanya meletakkan sebuah buku bertuliskan 'PR Matematika'

"Kau meninggalkannya di rumahku" Jawabnya santai

"Pantas aku tidak menemukannya dari kemarin. Terima kasih ya..." Ino melemparkan senyumnya ke arah Shikamaru. Seyum yang sedikit berbau ketidak enakan itu. Ketidak enakan itu memang tidak terlihat begitu jelas jika kau melihatnya sekilas. Shikamaru terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum ragu. Shikamaru yang berdiri tepat di samping bangku Ino mendadak kaku, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dengan ragu dia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Ino dan mengacaknya canggung. Ino terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di posisinya yang seperti ini. Di posisi yang serba salah ini

"Tumbuhlah besar Ino!" Ucap Shikamura dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang dalam posisi yang sangat-sangat sulit. Pasalnya, saat ini semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan salah satu di antara mereka adalah Hinata

"Aku rasa dia menyukaimu" Ucap Hinata pelan

"Aku juga menyukainya...dulu" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum simpul

Ino memang sempat sangat menyukai Shikamaru , sebelum hal itu terjadi. Sebelum Ino mendapati Shikamaru tengah bermesraan dengan Temari, mantan kakak kelas mereka. Hati Ino hancur berkeping-keping saat itu. Mengetahui bahwa ternyata orang yang selama ini disukainya malah menyukai wanita lain, itu sempat mendorong Ino ke sisi gelapnya. Ino tidak menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang, bunuh diri atau semacamnya. Tapi sisi gelap Ino berhasil membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi penyendiri dan dibenci banyak orang karena sifatnya yang berubah kasar. Beruntung Hinata dan Tenten adalah sahabatnya, jadi hal ini hanya terjadi dalam beberapa minggu saja. Mereka berdua berhasil menarik Ino dari sisi gelapnya dan kembali seperti biasanya. Mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan, tapi itulah pesona lelaki yang mematikan

Ino menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah dengan pemikiran yang bercabang dua. Seolah ada dua antena besar dan kuat muncul dari kepalanya seperti tanduk. Satu antena digunakkan untuk menerima pelajaran sedangkan yang satu lagi untuk terus berpikir tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya bersama Neji nanti. Ino sangat tidak sabar untuk kembali ke alam mimpi yang fantastis itu.

**Kediaman Yamanaka**

Deidara dan kedua temannya yaitu Gaara dan Itachi tengah bersantai di ruang tamu dengan berbagai posisi dan berbagai kegiatan. Deidara yang tengah berkutat di depan laptopnya, Itachi yang dengan elitenya membaca buku di sofa, dan Gaara yang tengah tidur. Gaara memang sedang tidur, tapi pesona ketampananya tidak pernah berhenti menghipnotis mata yang melihatnya

"Aku pulang" Suara lembut dari Ino berhasil membuat semua yang ada di ruangan menoleh padanya, kecuali Gaara pastinya

"Kau pulang? Sendiri? Mana Hinata?" Tanya Deidara bertubi-tubi

"Hinata ada urusan, jadi dia tidak jadi datang" Jawab Ino santai, belum menyadari sikap aneh anikinya

"Sangat disayangkan" Ucap Deidara sambil kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Itachi yang mendengar itu terkekeh kecil

"Ada apa?" Tanya Deidara sensitif

"Kau menyukainya" Jawab Itachi singkat

"Siapa? Hinata? Apa kau bercanda?" Wajah Deidara sukses memerah saat ini. Dan semua orang di sana terkekeh kecil, untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara tidak melakukan hal yang sama

"Terima kasih kami-sama... akhirnya aniki ku kembali normal, dengan menyukai seorang wanita" Ucap Ino dengan nada yang dibuat-buat

"Wah... ternyata Hinata yang pemalu itu membawa berkah bagi anikimu, Ino" Itachi Uchiha berhasil membuat Deidara hampir melempar laptopnya. Tapi begitu mengingat harga laptopnya yang lumayan mahal, niat brutal Deidara pun tersimpan rapat-rapat. Tapi itu tidak membuat Deidara menyerah untuk membalas ke dua orang yang tengah menertawainya ini

BUG...BUG...

Dua bantal sofa sukses menghajar dua wajah secara bersamaan. Tawa histeris kemenangan Deidara memenuhi ruangan. Namun, di setiap penyerangan pasti ada perlawanankan? Ya, itulah yang dilakukan Itachi dan Ino. Perang bantal dimulai...

Inilah yang biasanya terjadi jika mereka mulai membahas tentang Deidara yang menyukai Hinata. Deidara akan terus-terusan menyangkal perasaannya dan melempar barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya. Ini juga alasan kenapa seringkali Ino meminta Hinata datang kerumahnya. Ino akan cekikikan apabila sang aniki sudah mulai salah tingkah di depan Hinata. Hinata yang polos hanya bisa bertanya-tanya kenapa Ino cekikikan.

.

.

.

Neji dengan tubuhnya yang masih berwujud astral bermeditasi di bawah pohon yang rindang. Dia menutup ke dua kelopak matanya menikamati semilir angin yang melewatinya. Sesekali ada ngengat yang menembus tubuhnya. Mengosongkan pikiran, itulah yang sering kali dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Tiba-tiba sesosok pria berpakaian serba hitam muncul di sana.

"Kau datang" Ucap Neji memulai pembicaraan. Neji ingin sekali membunuh pria yang ada di depannya saat ini. Pria yang penuh dengan aroma kematian dan kesombongan

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya pria itu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan, lalu tersenyum sinis ke arah Neji yang masih saja menutup matanya

"Ada penyusup akhir-akhir ini"Ucap lelaki itu entah dengan maksud apa

"Bukankah kau sudah menghabisinya?" Neji membenci lelaki ini. Sangat membencinya melebihi dari apapun.

"Belum, aku belum menghabisinya. Tapi akan..." Jawab pria itu santai. Seperti inilah lelaki yang bernama Pein ini. Nyawa seseorang hanyalah debu baginya. Hal yang paling mudah di lenyapkan hanya dengan membalik telapak tangannya

Neji berpikir keras dengan kata-kata terakhir yang lahir dari mulut Pein. Jika penyusup yang Pein maksud adalah Ino. Maka nyawa Ino dalam bahaya saat ini. Dan Ino belum mati

"Jika kau bertemu dengan penyusup itu beritahu aku, ok?"Neji ingin tertawa sinis, mendengar cara pria itu melontarkan kata-kata yang sangat tidak pantas untuk diucapkannya. Kata-kata yang seharusnya hanya digunakan oleh orang-orang yang berjiwa. Bukan pria sepertinya

"Bukannya kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Neji sambil mengangkat tangannya menampakkan sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti jam. Sebenarnya itu adalah alat pendeteksi. Jika alat ini mendeteksi astral selain yang diizinkan, maka dengan seketika dewa kematian akan mengetahuinya begitu juga dengan malaikat-malaikatnya

"Hahaha... ya begitulah dan sayangnya kami medapatkannya dari pendeteksi mu" Ucap Pein sinis. Di tempat ini, tempat yang sebelumnya penuh dengan kebaikan berubah seketika menjadi penuh dengan aura sinis. Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum, tersenyum dengan caranya, sinis

Dalam hitungan detik pria itu menghilang. Dan tinggalah Neji seorang

"Jadi kau masih hidup" Neji tersenyum simpul. Dia jelas tahu bahwa beberapa menit lagi wanita berkucir kuda itu akan menghampirinya

"Ne...ji...!" Dan dugaan Neji terbukti. Ino datang ke tampat di mana Neji berada. Ino tersenyum lebar ke arah Neji yang hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar dan bahkan tidak membuka matanya. Sebenarnya persaan lega menghampiri Neji saat Ino datang lebih lambat. Karena setidaknya Pein tidak bertemu dengannya.

Neji tetap saja bermeditasi seolah dia tidak mendengar apapun. Ino ikut bergabung di sebelah Neji. Tersenyum dengan semangat, seperti biasanya

"Jadi kali ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Neji datar

"Hm... entahlah, aku tidak tahu" Ino mengatakannya karena dia memang benar-benar tidak tahu. Ino sudah menghabiskan waktu belajarnya di sekolah untuk memikirkan hal ini. Tapi sayang, itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Ino merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput dan melakukan hal yang persis dilakukan oleh Pein tadi. Menatap punggung Neji yang begitu menggoda, menggambarkan kewibawaan dan kedewasaan

"Di sini keren juga. Kita habiskan waktu di sini saja" Ucap Ino bersemangat. Neji diam, kembali bersifat seolah tak mendengarnya. Ino yang diacuhkan mulai geram. Dengan pelan Ino mencokeh-cokeh bagian pundak Neji. Neji sedikit kesal tapi berkat kebiasaan bermeditasinya, dia dapat mengendalikan amarahnya. Neji berbalik dengan penuh ke wibawaan dan tatapan datar

"Hey... ikutlah bersantai dengan ku!" Ajak Ino sambil menunjuk rerumputan yang ada di sebelahnya dengan matanya. Neji menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya

"Hey ayolah!" Kali ini Ino mengambil tindakan yang sedikit agrasif. Ino menarik Neji sampai dia jatuh tepat ke atas tanah. Namun wajah Neji tetap datar. Ino tertawa kecil

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji datar

"Kau tidak marah atau apapun? Apa kau ini robot?" Ino tidak habis pikir dengan reaksi Neji yang super datar. Apakah hidupnya datar-datar saja selama ini sehingga membuat wajah dan ekspresinya ikut datar? Oke, coret kata wajah di kalimat sebelumnya! Karena wajah Neji begitu tampan dan tidak datar

Neji kembali diam, tidak menggubris dia hanya menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Bintang-bintang itu terkadang berjejer membentuk beberapa benda. Terkadang itu membentuk mobil, speda atau semacamnya. Sebenarnya itu bergantung pada imajinasi yang melihatnya.

'Sebenarnya pria ini tampan. Tapi sikapnya selalu datar, aneh. Pasti lebih menyenangkan melihat dia tertawa dari pada ekspresinya yang datar itu. Uhm... tidak, dia lebih tampan jika dia tersenyum. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir dia termasuk pria yang ideal. Aku yakin di kehidupan nyata dia sudah memiliki kekasih' Batin Ino terus mengoceh panjang lebar. Mengomentari segala sesuatu yang ada pada Neji dari ujung rambut sampai unjung kakinya. Namun, tampa Ino sadari ternyata Neji mengetahui itu dan dia mulai risih

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji tampa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino. Ino segera membuang mukanya menatap langit begitu tertangkap basah oleh Neji. Wajah Ino saat ini sukses memerah dan ekspresi malu hadir di wajahnya

"Em... tidak ada" Jawab Ino canggung. Jika ada tembok besar antara Neji dan Ino saat ini. Maka detik ini juga Ino akan mengantukkan kepalanya ke tembok tersebut.

Mereka berdua diam dalam kecanggungan. Ino menatap bintang-bintang yang menjadi atap mereka saat ini. Sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya, sesuatu yang berbau Yunani

"Neji..." Panggil Ino lirih

"Hm..." Sahut Neji singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ino memutar tubuhnya sehingga saat ini posisinya tengah menghadap Neji yang berbaring di sebelahnya

"Menurut mu apakah Medusa layak dikutuk?" Tanya Ino ingin tahu. Entah dari mana lahir pertanyaan ini. Tapi, ini semua berkat Kakashi yang menjelaskan tentang ilmu perbintangan tadi pagi. Awalnya memang ilmu perbintangan yang lama-kelamaan menjurus ke legenda-legenda Yunani kuno.

"Tidak, dia tidak layak dikutuk" Jawab Neji yang kemudian membalas tatapan Ino yang tengah menatapnya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino meminta alasan Neji. Neji menarik napas panjang seolah mempersiapkan pasokan udara untuk mengungkapkan alasannya

"Medusa hanyalah wanita biasa yang menjadi korban Posaidon. Yang melakukan hal tidak terpuji itu adalah Posaidon. Jadi kenapa Medusa yang menerima kutukan itu? Dan lagi Athena adalah seorang dewi. Bagaimana bisa seorang Athena membiarkan hal itu terjadi di kuilnya sendiri? Bukankah lebih baik mencegah dari pada menghukum?" Jelas Neji panjang lebar dan Ino yang ada di sebelahnya hanya ber 'oh' ria

"Benar juga. Bagaimana bisa Athena setidak adil itu?" Ucap Ino tanpa dosa

" Itu hanya sisi gelap Athena. Dia tidak selalu seperti itu" Ucap Neji mengklarifikasi perasangka Ino. Inilah resiko menjadi seorang panutan. Sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan maka semuanya akan hancur, termasuk perbuatan baik yang pernah di lakukan sebelumnya

"Ku rasa sebentar lagi aku bangun. Senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mu" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum. Neji kembali menanggapinya dengan caranya yang datar. Beberapa detik kemudian Ino hilang dari hadapan Neji untuk ke dua kalinya. Tapi kali ini Neji tahu bahwa itu bukan kematian.

**Kediaman Nara Shikamaru (tepat di sebelah kediaman Yamanaka)**

"Hem... halo?" Shikamaru mengakat telponnya dengan suara super seraknya

"..."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk memeriksa adikmu sedangkan kau liburan? Great!" Dengan sempurna kata sindiran itu tumpah ruah dari mulut Shikamaru ke pada si penelepon, Deidara.

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan memeriksanya" Seorang Shikamaru Nara pun akhirnya menyerah. Dengan penuh keterpaksaan dia menghampiri rumah di sebelahnya. Rumah di mana Ino tengah berdiam diri saat ini.

'TOK...TOK...TOK..." Shikamaru mengetok pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan hasrat malasnya yang tersisa

Satu menit

Lima menit

10 menit...

"INO... BUKA PINTUNYA!" Suara Shikamaru mulai membabi buta mengisi atmosfer sekitar.

Tidak ada pergerakan

Tidak ada pergeseran

Shikamaru mulai panik. Awalnya dia hanya mengira mungkin Ino hanya sedang di kamar mandi atau semacamnya. Tapi, kemungkinan itu sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Shikamaru mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Begitu Shikamaru menemukan sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar dia langsung menggunakannya sebagai pintu,dengan kata lain masuk lewat jendela

Tidak ada orang...

Tidak ada Ino di sana. Shikamaru segera berlari menuju kamar Ino yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala itu. Begitu Shikamaru tinggal beberapa lagi dari pintu kamar Ino, rasa ragu menyergapnya. Shikamaru memelankan jalannya, berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Shikamaru membuka pintu kamar Ino yang tidak terkunci dengan sangat pelan...

Dan...

**To Be Countinued :}**

**Author's Area**

Pein: MANA AUTHOR? # teriak-teriak gak jelas

Author : Ada apa ya... cari-cari saya? Emang situ kenal ama eke?

Pein ngeluarin mobil tank. Siap-siap mau nyerang author

Ino: Pein... Tenanglah! Semua bisa diselesaikan dengan cara kekeluargaan...

Author: Yey... Caya Ceyamat( Ye... saya selamat#berubah cadel)

Deidara : Ada-ada saja =.=`

Itachi : Thor ada ripiew nih... bales gih!

Author : Bacain dong! #masang muka super meles

Itachi : Malas beut

Gaara: Udah thor lo bales aja di bawah, ntar!

Author: Jadi gitu gar? Kamu udah enggak sayang lagi ama aku? Akuh... akuh...#Mata berkaca-kaca kaya baru motong toge(?)

Gaara: Ups ... kita kenal?

Author: APPPPAAAA? # Sebongkah batu besar jatuh tepat di kepala Author

Deidara: Maaf ya readers... itu gak beneran kok. Itu cuma mainan boneka yang baru dihadiahin akang Sasori buat si Authors. Jadi gitu deh...

Author : Udah kamu sana aja Deidei! Gabung sama mainan lainnya... Ini area saya, Eggak liat tuh di atas _**Author's Area...**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah bom tepat mengenai Author...  
dan Author pun mati.. . (X_X)

tapi Athor sempat membuat sebuah surat yang berisi

**Balasan Ripiew** ^-^

**Ridiculos Aura **: Waduh... jangan maen geplak-geplakkan ntar sakit. Kita maen bom-boman aja yuk! XD

**Kirei- neko :** Waduh...ketebak nih. Aduh memang saya ini author tak kreatif!#bakar diri

**Jenny eun-chan :** Haha... ini saya udah lanjut kok! Neji itu adalah... Setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini hehe. Tentang siapa Neji sebenarnya akan terungkap di chapter dekat-dekat terkahir jadi ikutin terus ya kisahnya! #Jadi promosi =.=`

**NarutoisVIP : **Huwa... makasih. Kamu bikin Kodok blushing nih...# sujud syukur

**HyuTen-chan** : Akhirnya banyak yang penasaran sama cerita kodok # salto lewatin gunung fuji

Owh... iya kodok hampir lupa

Kodok mau nanya...

Menurut kalian alur ceritanya kelambatan atau udah pas?

Kalau misalnya kelambatan Kodok bakalan cepetin di chapter selanjutnya...

Semuanya tetap ikutin kisahnya dan tinggalin ripiew ya...

saya capcus dulu ...  
Jangan lupa ripiew okeh...! C U Next Chap! # Nyengir ala guru Gai


	3. Chapter 3

Okeh…. Kodok kembali lagi dengan lucid dream ini….  
em…. Kodok egg tau mau cuap-cuap apa disini jadi langsung aja ya  
Happy reading….

**Lucid Dream**

**Disclimer: It isn't mine!**

**Warning inside: Typo-san, OOC, EYD ditelan bumi, garing, abal, gak nyambung, hambar, dll**

**DLDR!**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hem... halo?" Shikamaru mengakat telponnya dengan suara super seraknya

"..."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk memeriksa adikmu sedangkan kau liburan? Great!" Dengan sempurna kata sindiran itu tumpah ruah dari mulut Shikamaru ke pada si penelepon, Deidara.

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan memeriksanya" Seorang Shikamaru Nara pun akhirnya menyerah. Dengan penuh keterpaksaan dia menghampiri rumah di sebelahnya. Rumah di mana Ino tengah berdiam diri saat ini.

'TOK...TOK...TOK..." Shikamaru mengetok pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan hasrat malasnya yang tersisa

Satu menit

Lima menit

10 menit...

"INO... BUKA PINTUNYA!" Suara Shikamaru mulai membabi buta mengisi atmosfer sekitar.

Tidak ada pergerakan

Tidak ada pergeseran

Shikamaru mulai panik. Awalnya dia hanya mengira mungkin Ino hanya sedang di kamar mandi atau semacamnya. Tapi, kemungkinan itu sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Shikamaru mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Begitu Shikamaru menemukan sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar dia langsung menggunakannya sebagai pintu,dengan kata lain masuk lewat jendela

Tidak ada orang...

Tidak ada Ino di sana. Shikamaru segera berlari menuju kamar Ino yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala itu. Begitu Shikamaru tinggal beberapa lagi dari pintu kamar Ino, rasa ragu menyergapnya. Shikamaru memelankan jalannya, berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Shikamaru membuka pintu kamar Ino yang tidak terkunci dengan sangat pelan...

Dan...

"_Easy come, easy go__…_"Begitu Shikamaru membuka pintu kamar Ino. Tampak seorang wanita berambut kuning dikucir kuda yang tengah mengunakan earphonenya dan tengah menyanyi-nanyi ria. Wanita yang diketahui adalah Ino itu memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan herannya

"S...Shikamaru apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Ino sambil melepaskan earphonenya. Shikamaru yang ditanyai menghela napas lega dan berjalan mendekati Ino lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di depan Ino yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur

"Deidara menyuruhku kesini untuk memeriksa keadaan mu" Jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Owh... Jadi kenapa kau sampai berlari-lari kemari?" Tanya Ino bingung. Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang satu ini. Jika dia menjawabnya maka martabatnya akan runtuh tepat di depan seorang Ino Yamanaka dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi

"Telpon kakak mu dan katakan kau baik-baik saja! Dan katakan juga bahwa aku berharap dia pulang dengan selamat dari liburannya yang merepotkanku itu!" Ucap Shikamaru yang lalu menutup ke dua kelopak matanya

" Dia tidak berlibur,dia hanya sedang pergi ke tempat ayah ku. Dan apa kau datang ke sini untuk menumpang tidur?" Ucap Ino sambil kembali mengutak-ngatik laptop yang ada di pangkuannya

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan ayah mu?" Tanya Shikamaru yang saat lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Ino penuh arti

"Hanya Deidara yang berhubungan dengannya, tidak dengan ku" Ucap Ino tegas. Terbesit amarah di hati Ino. Entah kenapa saat ini juga Ino sangat ingin menelpon Deidara dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali

"Tidak berhubungan ya... menarik!" Ucap Shikamaru entah dengan maksud apa

" Jadi... bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Temari?" Tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kami sudah putus" Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Tampa sengaja Ino menahan napasnya. Telinga Ino seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Ino kembali menyadarkan dirinya dengan memasang senyum lembutnya di bibirnya

"Cepat atau lambat kalian pasti akan baikan. Putus itu salah satu proses menuju hubungan yang indah" Ino megucapkan kata-kata itu seperti dia mengerti akan artinya. Tapi pada dasarnya dia tidak pernah tahu menahu hal itu. Dia hanya mengutipnya dari salah satu novel favoritnya

" Dan jika memang tidak aku yakin kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik" Ucap Ino sambil meletakkan laptopnya ke atas tempat tidur dan beranjak pergi

" Mau kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru yang melihat Ino sudah berada di ambang pintu

" Aku... aku hanya ingin megambil kudapan" Jawab Ino yang lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Shikamaru yang kembali menutup ke dau matanya

" Dan kuharap orang itu kau Ino!" Ucap Shikamaru lirih. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Shikamaru mengetahui bahwa Ino menyukainya. Bahkan sebelum Shikamaru berpacaran dengan Temari, dia sudah mengetahuinya. Namun, saat Shikamaru masih berpacaran dengan Temari, Shikamaru belum menyadari bahwa dia juga menyukai Ino. Saat Ino muai menjauhinya, dia sadar bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Ino

.

.

.

Melbourne General Post Office

Dengan santai Neji berjalan menembus orang-orang yang ada di depannya. Saat ini ada banya orang yang berkunjung ke Malborne General Post Office. Kepadatan dan keributan tidak bisa dihindari lagi dari tempat ini. Tempat yang termasuk dalam daftar kunjungan turis yang datang ke Australia. Pada awalnya Malborne General Post Office adalah kantor pos yang pada akhirnya vakum dari tugasnya. Lalu tempat ini digunakan sebagai sebagai hall publik. Namun mengalami kebakaran sehingga tidak bisa di gunakan lagi sebagai hall publik. Pada akhirnya, tempat ini digunakan sebagai tempat perbelanjaan seperti saat ini.

Entah kenapa untuk saat ini Neji sedang tidak ingin bermeditasi si bawah pohon atau semacamnya. Saat ini dia hanya ingin membaur di dalam keramain. Walaupun dia tidak benar-benar membaur, setidaknya dia dapat menikmati suasana ini

"Neji tunggu!" Ino berusaha memanggil Neji yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Sebenarnya Ino baru saja berada di sini beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun, karena Neji terus berjalan sehingga Ino hampir kehilangan jejak Neji. Yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah rambut panjang nan lurus Neji dari celah-celah kepala manusia yang ada di depannya

Begitu mendengar teriakan Ino, Neji langsung berhenti dan kesempatan ini digunakan Ino untuk mengejar Neji

"Neji ini tempat apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Ini Melbourne General Post Office" Jawab Neji singkat yang lalu kembali berjalan

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Ino lagi

"Aku hanya ingin berada dalam keramaian untuk saat ini" Jawab Neji datar

"A...apa kau... kesepian?" Tanya Ino ragu. Neji berhenti berjalan lalu menatap Ino dalam. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Neji menatap Ino dalam seperti ini

"Bisa dibilang begitu" Jawab Neji yang lalu kembali berjalan dan menghindari mata Ino

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak memiliki keluarga atau teman?" Tanya Ino bertubi-tubi

"Aku memilkinya" Jawab Neji singkat

"Jadi kenapa kau kesepian?" Ino benar-benar heran dengan Neji. Kenapa pada saat dia memilki keluarga dan teman dia malah merasa kesepian?

" Aku memilkinya, tapi aku tidak pernah menghargainya. Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja" Ucap Neji datar. Mungkin cara Neji mengucapkannya sangat datar seperti tidak perduli akan hal itu. Tapi dari sorot matanya dan makna dari kata-katanya itu penuh dengan penyesalan dan Ino merasakan penyesalan itu

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat mu kesepian... Ku tidak bekerja saat tidurkan?" Ino merangkul tangan Neji yang dari tadi di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sebuah guratan senyum yang kecil menghiasi bibir lembut Neji.

Neji dan Ino menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Bahkan terkadang Neji tertawa saat Ino tengah mengerjai beberapa orang yang sedang berbelanja. Tawa Neji memang bukanlah tawa lepas, tapi itu merupakan sebuah hal yang jarang untuk melihat Neji tertawa. Namun, perasaan Neji mulai tidak enak. Tapi, dia tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya menjadi seperti itu

"Neji... lihat baju itu! Pasti harganya sangat mahal..." Ucap Ino yang lalu mengerutkan wajahnya menampakan ekspresi sendu yang dibuat-buat

"Harga baju itu tidak sesuai dengan kualitasnya" Komentar Neji tepat sasaran. Baju yang ditunjuk oleh Ino itu memang terlihat bagus, tapi dari segi bahan dan kenyamananya itu sangat jauh dari standar.

"Iya... ya.., tapi..." Belum sempat Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya Neji sudah menarik Ino pergi. Ino yang ditarik mau tidak mau harus ikut berlari. Ino bingung akan apa yang dilakukan Neji saat ini, tapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya ikut berlari. Pada akhirnya Neji menarik Ino masuk kedalam sebuah pilar di Melbourne General Post Office. Dan alhasil saat ini, Ino hanya berjarak dua cm dari Neji karena ukuran pilar tempat mereka bersembunyi tidak terlalu besar. Tapi beruntung bagian tengah pilar itu tidak berisi jadi Ino dan Neji dapat saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ne... Neji? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ino

"Tidak ada yang terjadi" Jawab Neji sambil memberikan sorot mata menenangkan ke arah Ino. Jujur saja, bersembunyi di dalam pilar Melborne Post Office adalah sebuah kesalahan yang fatal. Karena Neji sama sekali tidak mengetahui apakah orang yang mengejar mereka sudah pergi atau masih mengincar mereka. Tapi, pilarlah satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk saat ini

"Ne..Neji" Panggil Ino lirih

" Semua akan baik-baik saja... Percayalah padaku!" Ucap Neji sambil memeluk Ino. Sebenarnya Ino sama sekali tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tapi begitu melihat perlakuan Neji padanya dan kata-kata terakhir yang diungkap Neji membuat Ino tenang

' Wajah yang tampan dan perlakuan yang sangat lembut seperti ini... Pasti banyak pria yang menyukai mu, Neji. Coba saja kita bisa bertemu di dunia nyata... Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan' Ino terus memperhatikan Neji. Ino membayangkan semua adegan romantis yang mungkin saja terjadi antara mereka dan salah satunya adalah ciuman. Dan bayangan Ino itu berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini

"Kau... baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji yang heran akan wajah Ino yang memerah

"A...aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Ino terbata-bata

Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Ino mulai memudar. Neji menatap Ino penuh arti. Itu sempat membuat Ino salah tingkah dan menggigit-gigit kukunya

"Jangan lakukan lucid dream lagi!" Ucap Neji tegas

"A..apa maksud mu?" Tanya Ino bingung sekaligus kaget

"Berjanjilah ini adalah terakhirkalinya kau melakukan lucid dream!" Ucap Neji lagi

"Apa maksud mu?" Untuk yang ke dua kalinya Ino menanyakan hal yang sama. Dia mengerti akan apa yang diminta Neji padanya. Tapi, hal yang tidak dia mengerti adalah alasan Neji memintanya melakukan hal itu

"A... apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Ino lagi

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Ku mohon mengertilah!" Neji mencoba membuat Ino mengerti tampa mengatakan alasannya. Itu sungguh membuat Ino ingin menangis saat ini. Neji adalah pria pertama yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya selain Shikamaru. Dan dia baru saja menikmatinya, meskipun dia tahu bahwa keberadaan Neji masih di awang-awang baginya

"Tidak... aku akan selalu melakukan lucid dream" Kata-kata itu keluar dengan mantap dari mulut Ino. Lucid dream adalah satu-satunya cara untuknya untuk bertemu dengan Neji. Jika dia tidak melakukan lucid dream maka mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Ini memang sedikit egois. Mementingkan perasaan mu di atas segala-galanya. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa Ino lakukan

Neji diam tampa kata dan menatap kedua iris biru cerah Ino dalam. Ino melakukan hal yang sama. Neji mendekatkan ke dua wajah mereka mengurangi jarak yang membuat mereka terpisah. Neji berhenti dan menyisakan jarak satu cm antara mereka. Menutup ke dua matanya dalam.

"Selamat tinggal... Ino Yamanaka" Ucap Neji lirih dan dalam

"Se...selamat ti..tinggal?" Ino tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Menanyakan kembali kalimat terakhir Neji, hanya itu yang dapat Neji hanya menganggapinya dengan diam dan beberapa saat kemudian Ino menghilang dari hadapannya. Perasaan sedih menggerogoti tubuhnya. Namun, dengan cepat ditepisnya. Karena dia tahu perasaan itu sangat tidak benar. Kalau dia bersikap egois maka Ino akan mati. Dan Neji tidak mau hal itu terjadi

Neji berjalan keluar dari pilar. Berjalan santai di kerumunan seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan pedang yang panjang di tangannya menghampiri Neji

"Neji... tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini" Ucap Pein dengan seringaiannya

"Apa kau bercanda membawa senjata mu di tengah keramaian seperti ini?" Tanya Neji sambil terus berjalan

"Tenanglah! Manusia tidak dapat melihatku selama aku tidak menginginkannya" Jawab Pein santai

" Padahal aku tengah mencari si penyusup itu" Ucap Pein lagi masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya

"Benarkah? Itu berarti pencarian mu sia-sia" Jawab Neji sinis

"Hm... tidak juga. Setidaknya kali ini aku menemukan teman si penyusup"

.

.

.

Drt... Drt... Drt...

"Ha...halo" Ucap Ino dengan suara khas baru bangun tidur

"..."

"Di luar? Baiklah tunggu sebentar!" Ucap Ino yang lalu tampa basa basi berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya

Begitu membuka pintu itu terlihat seorang wanita berambut indigo tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Ino membalas senyuman itu seadanya lalu mempersilahkannya masuk

"Hinata... ada perlu apa?" Tanya Ino sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya

"Kau baru bangun tidur ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi usilnya

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Sahut Ino singkat

"A..aniki mu di mana?" Tanya Hinata sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari sosok Deidara

"Dia sedang ada di luar kota... hari ini dia akan kembali" Jawab Ino seadanya

"Owh... hari ini dia kembali" Ucap Hinata yang lalu bersender

"Kau tidak berniat membereskan rumah?" Tanya Hinata lagi

"Ya... ampun aku hampir lupa membersihkan rumah!" Ucap Ino sambil menepuk keningnya

"Hahaha bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Aku akan membantumu kalau begitu" Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa ringan. Mereka pun mulai membersihkan rumah yang agak bernatakan. Dari menempatkan beberapa perbotan pada tempatnya, membersihkan debu yang menempel, menyapu, dan lain-lain. Ino dan Hinata melakukannya dengan cepat. Jadi hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam untuk membuat rumah menjadi bersih dan rapi.

Kring... Kring... Kring...

"Halo..." Sapa Ino pada penelpon

"..."

" Saya sendiri... Ada apa ya?" Tanya Ino ramah pada si penelpon

"..."

"A...apa?" Ino menatap Hinata dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ino meletakkan gagang telpon dengan perlahan. Dia masih belum bisa mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar kabar yang baru didengarnya

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Hinata heran

"A... anikiku" Jawab Ino ambigu

" Kenapa dengan Anikimu?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan mendekat ke Ino

"Kecelakaan... Anikiku kecelakaan" Ino sukses terduduk di atas sofa yang terletak di dekat telpon. Baik Ino maupun Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang dapat mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah saling menatap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Konoha Hospital

"Deidaran-ni apa yang terjadi pada mu?" Tanya Ino sambil berlari mendekati Deidara yang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit

" Tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu" Sahut Deidara singkat

"Kau melakukan apa hingga tangan mu patah seperti ini?" Tanya Ino sambil meneliti sebuah perban yang ada di tangan Deidara

"Tenanglah! Aku hanya ditabrak tidak lebih" Jawab Deidara singkat

"Tolong belikan obat ini!" Perintah Deidara sambil mengambil sebuah daftar obat yang ada di sakunya dengan tangan kanannya

"Baiklah" Jawab Ino yang lalu pergi meninggalkan Deidara

CKLEK...

Ino membuka pintu kamar inap Deidara dan mendapati Hinata yang tengah menunduk. Dengan perlahan Ino mendekati Hinata

"Hinata... apa kau menangis?" Tanya Ino penuh dengan kehati-hatian

" Ti..tidak" Dengan cepat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya yang dari tadi membelakangi Ino. Ino tersenyum lembut lalu menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar inap Deidara

"Hinata... kau di sini juga ternyata" Ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum ramah

"Hinata, tolong jaga anikiku ya! Aku harus membeli obat" Ucap Ino yang lalu beranjak pergi dan menghilang. Hinata tetap berdiri di tempat dia ditinggalkan tadi dan menunduk menghindari tatapan Deidara

"Hinata, duduklah di sini!" Ucap Deidara kembali dengan sikap ramahnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Hinata berjalan ragu dan duduk di kursi yang berada dekat dengan Deidara

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya" Ucap Deidara salah tingkah. Hinata menatap Deidara untuk sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangan Deidara yang diperban. Perasaan miris datang menghantui Hinata. Matanya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca siap mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata. Dengan cepat Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan bernjak pergi. Tapi, Deidara berhasil menahannya

"Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Deidara yang masih menggengam tangan Hinata

"Ma...maaf kak Hi-Hinata ada ke-perluan sebentar" Ucap Hinata tampa memalingkan pandanganya ke arah Deidara

Dengan perlahan Deidara menarik Hinata mendekat dan membalikan tubuhnya. Dan alhasil iris lavender Hinata bertemu dengan iris azure Deidara

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Deidara lembut sambil menyapu jejak air mata segar yang terbentuk di pipi Hinata dengan tangannya

"A...aku.." Lidah Hinata terasa kelu untuk melanjutkan perkataanya, yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Hinata menatap ke dua iris Deidara lagi. Deidara tersenyum lembut

"Kalau begitu maukah kau membantuku?" Tanya Deidara lembut

"A...apa yang bi-bisaku bantu kak?" Tanya Hinata gugup

"Tolong rawat aku! Kau maukan?" Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir manis Deidara berhasil membuat Hinata bersemu merah lalu menganguk pelan

BRAK...

" Deidara apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba masuk merubah suasana yang tadinya sepi menjadi penuh keramaian

"Kau di sini juga Hinata?" Tanya Itachi sambil mendekati Deidara dan Hinata. Namun, begitu Itachi melihat Deidara yang tengah menggengam tangan Hinata Itachi langsung tersenyum

"Sepertinya kedatangan kami menganggu" Ucap Itachi masih dengan senyumannya. Dengan cepat Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman Deidara

"Iya... seperti yang kau lihat. Kalian sangat menggangu!" Ucap Deidara dengan nada kesal

" Kami?" Kata 'kami' yang bermakna jamak itu sedikit mengherankan. Karena Itachi hanya datang seorang diri

"Aku datang bersama Gaara" Jelas Itachi sambil menunjuk Gaara yang lalu disambut dengan sapaan singkatnya

"Kalau begitu kami akan kembali nanti" Ucap Itachi sambil berjalan keluar

"Hinata" Panggil Gaara dengan nada serius

"I...iya?" Sahut Hinata

"Tolong jaga Deidara!" Perkataan Gaara yang datar namun bermaksud untuk meledek Hinata dan Deidara berhasil membuat Hinata blushing. Setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara dan Itachi pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan meutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekitar rumah sakit.

.

Dengan pelan Ino berjalan melewati ruangan-ruangan berbau obat yang menyengat. Ino berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengusiknya sejak dia bangun tadi pagi. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak membuatnya sedih, tapi berhasil membuatnya menjadi sedikit kikuk. Ino menghentikan jalannya begitu kepalanya mengingatkannya akan satu memorinya

"Di sini, pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Neji" Ino kembali mengulang ingatannya tentang bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Neji. Bagaimana dia terjatuh dan bagaimana mereka saling bertanya 'Kau bisa melihatku?'. Itu membuatnya tertawa kecil mengingat betapa bodohnya kejadian itu. Ino melihat ke pintu kamar inap yang ada di sisi kananya. Di pintu itu tertulis kata 'Daisy' dengan tulisan hasil cetakan komputer

"Apa nona teman pasien ini?" Suara lembut dari seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah seorang suster berhasil mengejutkan Ino

"Bu...bukan" Jawab Ino sedikit gelagapan. Suster itu tersenyum getir setelahnya.

"Kasihan sekali pasien ini" Ucap suster itu pelan, namun terdengar oleh Ino

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pasien ini?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Tidak banyak yang menjenguknya. Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri menjenguknya seminggu sekali. Padahal, dia sangat membutuhkan support saat ini" Jelas suster itu sambil tersenyum getir

"Kasihan sekali" Timpal Ino

"Kalau begitu saya masuk dulu... Semoga hari anda menyenangkan!" Ucap Suster itu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar rawat inap yang pemiliknya dari tadi mereka bicarakan. Ino memperhatikan pintu itu menutup dan lalu berbalik pergi

"Kasihan sekali!" Ucap seorang pria yang berpakaian serba hitam

"Maaf?" Tanya Ino sopan

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Ino Yamanaka" Ucap pria itu sambil menampakkan seringaiannya yang mengelikan

"Dari mana kau mengetahui nama ku?" Tanya Ino semakin bingung

" Penyusup!" Ucap lelaki itu sambil berjalan medekati Ino

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan penyusup?" Ucap Ino yang mulai marah

"Aku sangat ingin mengobrol dengan wanita cantik seperti mu. Tapi sayangnya, aku harus membawa mu ikut denganku" Ucap pria itu sambil melebarkan seringaiannya. Jantung Ino seolah berhenti begitu mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria ini. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dimaksudkan pria ini. Tapi satu hal yang dapat tergambar di benaknya sekarang.

"Dalam bentuk astral pastinya"…

**To Be Countinued…**

_**Author's Area**_

Ino : Thor… kenapa lo kayak orang supel nan ancur gitu?

Author : Lo nanya gue no?

Ino : Ya iyalah… gue nanya lo… masa nenek lo sih!

Author : Gue strees nih

Itachi : Diputusin pacar?( tiba-tiba nongol)

Author : Nilai TPA gue rendah gilaa!

Itaino : What!

Baiklah lupakan hal yang tertera di atas! Saya tau dialog diatas itu rada curcol…. Tapi nyatanya emang gitu T^T…  
Kata temen saya sih jangan terlalu dipikirin… tapi entah kenapa otak saya yang udah bleketek ini selalu mikirin itu… huhuhu (lari kepelukan Sasori)

Rerepiew ^-^

Ridiculous Aura : Iya… hadir….! :), iya saya akuin penggemar pair ini sangat sedikit :( tapi mau gimana lagi udah terlanjur…. Udah ntar aku bikinin fic ber pair yang kamu minta hehehe

kirei- neko : Waduh maaf ya… ternyata saya ngeupdatenya tidak seperti harapan kamu… salahkan ujian saya yang numpuk T-T

NarutoisVIP : Haha… mahon maaf lahir batin juga ….# telat thor… =,=

Iya saya juga penasaran ama si pein ituh!# plak….. waduh… gimana dong udah kelanjur bikin shika…. Kali ini akang Itachi kita jadiin temennya Deidei dulu ya…. Gimana?# Ditendang masal

Sekian dari fic ini ….. c u at the next chapter guys…. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ollllaaa readers… ^0^

Gimana kabarnya ? lama kita tidak berjumpa

Maaf ya kodok telat update soalnya selama beberapa minggu berturut-turut guru-guru kodok yang cantik nan baik hati itu ngasih ujian terus-terusan …  
Sekali lagi gomenneeeee…  
oiya… ntar di fic ini bakalan nyenggol soal 'goku' . Goku itu adalah salah satu member dari kartun dargon ball yang punya kekuatan super ya… gitulah pokoknya

Trus di dalam sana ntra bakalan ada nyempil kata-kata ini

'Je t'adore' yang artinya 'aku mencintaimu'

Okeh cukup basa basinya …

Readeerrrsssss happyyyy readddiiiiiinnnnggggggg ^-^

**Lucid Dream**

**Disclimer: It isn't mine!**

**Warning inside: Typo-san,OOC,EYD ditelan bumi,garing,abal,gak nyambung,hambar,dll**

**DLDR!**

**Chapter 4**

Sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi bau tidak sedap, suasana gelap, dan lembab membuat ruangan ini terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Tidak ada suara perbincangan, kicauan burung, atau bahkan musik. Yang ada hanyalah suara tetesan air yang tak jelas dari mana datanganya. Ruangan ini begitu membingungkan Tidak ada jendela atau bahkan pintu, kau hanya akan menemukan beberapa jeruji yang berderet dengan rapi di dekatmu. Jeruji yang entah terbuat dari apa, tapi yang jelas itu bukanlah logam yang terbuat dari biji besi. Karena saat kau mendekatkan hidungmu ke jeruji itu, kau tidak akan mencium bau besi yang begitu khas, melainkan udara kosong.

Seorang pria tampan dengan kulit putih porselennya, menutup kedua matanya dan duduk bersila di depan deretan jeruji-jeruji yang mengurungnya. Pria ini kembali mengosongkan pikirannya, seolah dia hanyalah sebuah patung pajangan yang tidak bernyawa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi yang berfrekuensi tinggi dan begitu bising mengisi setiap ceruk yang ada di ruangan itu. Membuat suasana yang tadinya begitu sepi berubah menjadi sangat bising. Tapi, ini bukan memberikan pertanda baik … Ini malah sebaliknya …

"Hentikan meditasi bodoh mu! Sebentar lagi kau akan sepenuhnya mati" Ucapan kasar dan sinis meluncur dari bibir lembut dan tajam Pein

"Dan lagi sekarang kau harus diadili. Bersiaplah untuk menghadapi kematianmu!" Kata-kata sinis yang menyeramkan itu dengan mudah melayang di udara, merambat di setiap medium yang ada dan berinteraksi dengan telinga pria bernama Neji itu.

Dalam hitungan detik dua pria bertubuh kekar dan jubah hitam mereka yang berkibar-kibar kasar akibat pergerakan mereka yang kasar, menyeret Neji keluar dari ruangan itu. Neji yang berposisi sebagai tahanan itu hanya mampu menurut dan menatap Pein yang berjalan di depannya dengan tatapan dendam dan benci.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati beberapa pintu-pintu besar dan jendela-jendela besar. Mungkin itu memang jendela, tapi apa yang ada dibalik jendela itu bukanlah hal yang ingin kau lihat. Kau mungkin akan menutup rapat kedua matamu dan berharap kau tidak melihatnya. Tapi sayang … saat kau melihat apa yang ada di balik jendela-jendela itu, itu berarti cepat atau lambat kau akan bernasib sama dengan apa yang kau lihat.

Kehidupan kekal….  
Bagi para pembangkang….

Mereka pun memasuki sebuah pintu yang terlihat sangat suram dan mengerikan. Derit pintu itu seakan siap menghujam telingamu berkali-kali dan menyobek gendang telingamu. Kedua pria kekar itu mendudukkan Neji di atas sebuah kursi yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruang yang besar itu. Perasaan ngeri memanjati Neji dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Tapi, hal itu tidak begitu terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu datar.

"Apa benar kau telah menyembunyikan penyusup?" Suara itu mengaung memenuhi ruangan

Neji memilih diam dan menutup kedua matanya, seolah saat ini dia sedang tidak ditanyai oleh siapapun.

"Apa benar kau menyembunyikan penyusup!" Kali ini pemilik suara itu tidak lagi bertanya dan kali ini pemilik suara itu mulai gerah dengan kelakuan Neji

Keadaan hening memenuhi ruangan, ini bukan kecanggungan atau semacamnya. Ini lebih terasa seperti ketakutan yang merambat di kegelapan, meskipun saat ini ruangan ini terlihat begitu terang.

Ini begitu menyeramkan, di saat matamu menoleh ke seluruh ruangan seolah mencoba mencari bantuan, yang kau dapatkan hanya rasa takut yang menjadi-jadi. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk selamat atau bahkan diselamatkan. Mungkin jika kau berada di posisi Neji saat ini, otakmu akan berputar keras mencoba mencari ide bagaimana mendapatkan pertolongan. Tapi jujur saja, jika aku berada di posisi Neji aku pasti akan berkhayal tentang sosok pahlawan yang tiba-tiba datang, melepaskan ikatanku, dan membawaku lari dari dunia yang menyeramkan itu.

"Nyawamu akan dicabut dan kau akan dihukum selama dua abad atas perbuatanmu!" Suara menggelegar itu pada akhirnya mucul lagi, tapi dia tidak memberikan kebaikannya. Si pemilik suara itu lebih memilih untuk memamerkan kekuasaannya.

Pein yang berada di ujung ruangan tersenyum sinis sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Seolah dia puas akan apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya, seolah itu adalah hal terindah di dalam hidupnya. Seolah… Seolah… itu adalah kado terindah baginya

Neji terdiam dan membuka kedua matanya. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau bahkan berpikir apa. Kata-kata yang terus terngiang di kepalanya hanyalah 'Ini semua adalah keputusan yang tepat' dan dengan perlahan dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah seorang gadis cantik yang menatapnya prihatin. Gadis itu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, namun rambut soft pinknya memberi sedikit warna pada penampilannya. Gadis itu menatap Neji dengan tatapan aneh, seolah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah ke pada Neji. Tapi Neji tahu, itu hanya salah satu tipu daya dari malaikat kematian. Karena pada dasarnya malaikat kematian tidak pernah memiliki rasa kasihan

Tidak akan pernah….

.

Neji kembali dikurung di tempat sebelumnya dia dikurung. Tempat yang begitu gelap, menyeramkan dan sepi. Tapi, kali ini Neji tidak dapat melakukan meditasi. Karena kedua tanganya diikat dengan kuat dan matanya ditutup dengan sebuah kain. Entah apa maksud dari hal itu, tapi ini jelas ide Pein. Ide yang berbau kekejaman tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun.

Sudah berapa hari Neji diperlakukan seperti ini? Dua hari? Tiga hari? Atau seminggukah? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti sudah berapa lama, yang jelas itu sudah cukup lama bagi seorang Neji. Pein selalu datang mengunjungi Neji, baik hanya untuk mengatakan kepuasannya atau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengancam Neji. Tapi hal itu jelas, tidak cukup untuk membuat Neji gentar dan membeberkan semua tentang Ino kepada Pein. Rasanya memang sedikit bodoh, berkorban untuk orang yang baru kau kenal. Bahkan jika dipikir-pikir, sulit rasanya untuk sekeder meminjamkan uang satu yen untuk seseorang yang kau temui di jalan. Kau mungkin hanya akan berjalan cepat menjauhi orang itu dan mengatakan bahwa orang itu 'aneh'.

"Hei … Tuan meditasi! Aku membawakan teman kesayanganmu yang juga akan bernasib sama sepertimu" Ucap Pein dengan seringaian khasnya.

Tubuh Neji seolah baru saja dilemparkan dari lantai empat kelantai dasar. Ditinju oleh seribu tinjuan seorang Goku tepat di perut sehingga membuatnya ingin memuntahkan apa yang ada di perutnya. Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk, seperti adonan kulit pai!

Saat ini Neji tengah dilanda kegelisahan yang luar biasa, dia bahkan tidak mampu mengesot satu inci pun. Neji tidak terkulai lemas, malah sebaliknya setiap jengkal ototnya kaku, seolah Pein baru saja menungkan seember lilin panas ke atas tubuh putihnya.

Neji mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan menghirup udara lembab di sekitarnya. Mengisi setiap ceruk yang ada di paru-parunya. Menahannya beberapa saat, lalu menghembuskannya. Menghembuskannya seolah masalah yang baru saja menyapanya ikut keluar dari otaknya.

Pein memerhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Neji dan dia sadar. Sadar akan emosi Neji yang naik beberapa undukan dari garis kenormalan. Dan karena itulah, saat ini dia tersenyum puas dan hampir melepaskan tawanya yang renyah.

BRAK

Sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang baru saja dilemparkan dengan kasar di dekat Neji. Neji tidak tahu apa atau siapa itu. Neji memalingkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara berharap setidaknya dia dapat mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan bunyi barusan

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Dimana ini?" Suara penuh dengan kemarahan mengisi ruangan. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Neji. Suara yang sangat dirindukan oleh Neji selama ini. Suara Ino yang penuh semangat dan kehangatan yang membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman saat dia mengira dia akan mati.

"Good bye guys… just wait for your night mare hahahaha" Tubuh Pein yang proposional menghilang dari sana dan diikuti oleh bayangannya. Tunggu! Semua yang ada di sini adalah bayangan karena pada dasarnya tidak ada sama sekali cahaya disini. Kecuali saat para penjaga datang untuk sekedar lewat atau mengecek tahanan.

"Ino?" Pada akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk bertanya, melepaskan keheningan dan keingin tahuan yang menderanya sedari tadi. Keingintahuan yang secara perlahan-lahan membunuhnya.

"Ne…Neji? Itu kau?" Tanya wanita yang ternyata adalah Ino itu

"Bagaimana bisa … " Ucapan Neji terhenti begitu tubuh Ino merapat dengan tubuhnya  
"Neji sebenarnya ini di mana? Kenapa tempat ini sangat dingin?" Ucap Ino sambil terus merapatkan dirinya dengan Neji.  
"Kita berada di underworld" Jawab Neji singkat

"Underworld? Apa maksudmu neraka?" Tanya Ino lebih lanjut. Neji menundukkan kepalanya, menumpukkan rasa bersalahnya pada dirinya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menunduk seperti itu?" Tanya Ino ! Kenapa Ino tau Neji sedang menunduk?

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya Neji heran

"Tentu saja akukan tidak buta" Jawab Ino santai

"Mereka tidak menutup matamu?" Neji benar-benar penasaran akan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Meskipun mata Ino tidak ditutup seharusnya Ino tetap tidak dapat melihat apapun karena tempat ini lebih gelap dari pada gelapnya malam.

"Baiklah aku akan membuka penutup matamu" Ucap Ino sambil mengesot ke belakang Neji. Neji terdiam tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Karena dia memang sudah sangat muak dengan simpul-simpul yang dibuat di tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan Ino berdiri dengan lutunya sebagai tumpuannya tepat di belakang Neji. Dengan perlahan Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke simpul kain yang berada di belakang kepala Neji. Ino mulai menggit simpul kain itu, menarik simpul kunci dan simpul itu pun terbuka sepenuhnya.

Neji mengerjap pelan matanya yang kini dapat merasakan udara bebas. Namun sayang , hal yang dapat dilihat oleh Neji hanyalah kegelapan

"Terima kasih" Ucap Neji pelan

"Apakah kita akan benar-benar mati?" Tanya Ino pelan.

Neji terdiam dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Ino yang satu itu. Karena mereka berdua tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat mereka berdua akan disiksa habis-habisan. Dan bisa saja saat mereka disiksa jiwa mereka kehabisan energi dan tidak ada lagi kata 'reinkarnasi' untuk mereka.

"Kenapa dingin sekali di sini" Ucap Ino tidak jelas kepada siapa  
"Mendekatlah!"Titah Neji lembut . Ino menatap ragu kearah Neji yang tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Mendekatlah!" Titah Neji lagi dan kali ini Ino pun memutuskan mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Neji.

DEG

Entah dengan alasan apa jantung Ino yang tadinya normal berubah menjadi begitu hiperaktif. Wajahnya yang terasa panas dan tangannya yang dingin, cukup membuatnya sedikit risih akan kondisinya sendiri.

.

.

"Apa dia sudah sadar?" Tanya Hinata cemas

"Tidak sama sekali" Jawab Deidara pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah seorang wanita yang bernama Ino tengah tergolek lemas di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size

"Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan sadar. Tenanglah!" Ucap Hinata sambil membelai bahu Deidara dengan pelan. Meskipun dia tahu kemungkinan Ino untuk sadar adalah 50 persen, pasalanya sudah satu bulan Ino pingsan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya koma tanpa alasan dan tanpa tanda-tanda untuk sadar.

.

.

.

"Hei Neji" Panggil Ino pelan

"Hn" Sahut Neji singkat

"Jika kita dapat keluar dari tempat ini … Bagaimana jika kita bertemu?" Tanya Ino sedikit bersemangat. Neji terdiam dan perasaan bersalah kembali memupuk di dadanya. Jika saja dari awal Neji melarang Ino untuk melakukan lucid drema. Jika saja Neji tidak selalu berada di samping Ino, keberadaan Ino pasti tidak akan di ketahui oleh Pein. Jika saja…

ZRRTTTT…CIIIITT….ZRRTTTT…

Suara bising kembali memenuhi ruangan di mana Ino dan Neji berada. Bayangan Pein dengan jubah hitamnya kembali menghantui otak Neji dan Ino. Dan lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi bayangan siksaan dan kematian yang menyeramkan. Ino menutup ke dua matanya rapat-rapat berharap itu akan membantunya atau bahkan menyelamatkannya dari nasibnya yang akan tandas itu.

Sepuluh detik

Dua puluh detik

Tunggu ada sesuatu yang aneh!

Ino menatap kedua pergelangan tangannya yang kini tudak diikat lagi begitu juga dengan Neji. Ini membingungkan …

Permainan apa ini?

"Cepat ikut aku!" Ucap wanita bersurai pink itu kepada Ino. Dengan cekatan Ino bangun dan menarik tangan Neji untuk ikut bangun

"Tunggu! Ada apa ini?" Tanya Neji bingung. Neji benar-benar tidak mengrti karena aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Bahwa Neji tidak dapat melihat apapun

"Ikutlah denganku! Kau hanya harus mengikutiku … percayalah!" Ucap Ino sunguh-sungguh. Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertiga sudah berada di lorong-lorong sempit nan gelap dan tak berarah itu. Ino terus mengikuti langkah wanita yang ada di depannya dan menggengam tangan Neji dengan erat. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, tapi satu-satunya yang dapat dilakukannya adalah mempercayai wanita yang ada di depannya.

Melewati beberapa ruang dan bersembunyi dari para penjaga sudah berkali-kali mereka lakukan. Sampai pada akhirnya tampak sebuah pintu yang begitu terang berdiri dengan gagah di hadapan mereka

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" Ucap wanita bersurai pink itu tak jelas kepada siapa.

Dan dalam hitungan menit merea sudah melewati pintu itu dan mendapati diri mereka keluar dari sebuah gedung yang begitu menyeramkan. Namun mereka tidak berhenti berjalan malah kali ini mereka berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan gedung itu.

.

"Hosh…hosh… kurasa di sini aman" Ucap wanita itu sambil megelap peluhnya yang turun membasahi keningnya

"Terima kasih" Ucap Ino pelan

"Tidak… tidak perlu berterima kasih malah seharusnya aku meminta maaf kepadamu" Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut

"Kanapa?" Tanya Ino bingung

" Sebenarnya akulah yang menyebabkan kau masuk ke dunia ini" Ucap wanita itu sambil menunduk

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino semakin tidak mengerti

"Pada awalnya semua manusia dapat melakukan lucid dream. Tapi lama-kelamaan manusia mulai menemukan underworld dan mengancam keberadaan kami . Jembatan anatara dunia nyata dan underworld pun ditutup dengan mengikat jiwa manusia pada tubuhnya dan akan dilepaskan jika mereka mati atau mengalami koma. Jadi mereka tidak dapat melakukan lucid dream dan menemukan kami." Wanita itu berhenti dan menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam

"Dan ternyata kau mampu melepas ikatan itu dan akhirnya kau masuk ke dunia ini" lanjut wanita itu sambil tersenyum ragu

"Tapi kenapa saat di tempat tadi Neji tidak dapat melihat apa-apa?" Tanya Ino bingung

"Itu rahasia" Ucap wanita itu sambil kembali tersenyum kearah Ino

"Kalian hanya memiliki waktu lima menit lagi dan setelah itu Ino tidak dapat lagi kembali ke underland dan Neji … kami tidak dapat menahanmu lebih lama lagi keluargamu…" wanita itu menatap Neji penuh makna

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti" Ucap Neji datar

"Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang sampai jumpa" Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Neji dalam keheningan.

"Ne…Neji?" Panggil Ino pelan.

Bukannya mengatakan sesuatu Neji malah memeluk Ino dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher putih Ino

"A…pa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino heran

Dengan perlahan Neji melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Ino dalam. Dan tersenyum seolah tidak ada yang terjadi

"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu" Kalimat Neji yang begitu ambigu sukses membuat Ino bingung

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah melakukan lucid dream. Sebenarnya aku …" Rasanya kalimat itu sangat sulit keluar dari mulut Neji. Kalimat yang sangat simpel namun bermakna begitu menyayat hati.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi kau adalah orang pertama yang dapat membuatku bahagia" Ucap Neji

"Neji …" Panggil Ino lirih. Ino tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi tapi feelingnya mengatakan bahwa ini pertanda buruk. Pertanda ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya Ino dan Neji bertemu.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah melupakan aku!" Ucap Neji dalam

CUP

Dengan lembut Neji mendaratkan bibir lembutnya tepat di bibir mungil Ino. Ino hanya mampu membulatkan matanya, tidak mengerti akan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini. Entah kenapa perasaan takut menjalari tubuh Ino dan alhasil saat ini tubuh Ino terguncang hebat.

Dengan perlahan Ino mendorong dada bidang Neji

"Apakah kita tidak akan berjumpa lagi?" Pertanya to the point Ino yang penuh dengan rasa takut dan keraguan berhasil meluncur keluar

"Dan kau menciumku setelah kau tahu kita tidak akan berjumpa lagi?" Bulir-bulir air mata merosot turun membasahi pipi Ino

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali? Membuatku bahagi beberapa saat lalu menghancurkanku dalam beberapa detik. Aku membencimu Neji … Kau pria terkejam yang pernah ada!" Ucap Ino menumpahkan kesedihannya sambil memukuli dada Neji dengan pelan

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Neji pelan

" Katakan … katakan padaku kenapa? Apa aku tidak cukup baik?" Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya di hadapan pria yang sukses membuat hatinya hancur saat ini

Dengan lembut Neji mengusap bulir-bulir air mata di pipi Ino. Lalu tersenyum lembut mencoba menenangkan Ino

"Jika aku dapat membuatmu bahagia, kenapa kita tidak dapat bertemu lagi?" Kali ini Ino menatap Neji dalam dan mengharapkan jawaban yang pasti dari pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini

"Aku yakin kau dapat menemukan pria yang lebih baik Ino" Ucap Neji pelan. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya mampu terdiam dan memberikan tatapan yang begitu sulit diartikan kearah Neji.

"LARIII!" Sebuah teriakan yang begitu keras berhasil membuat Neji dan Ino memalingkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Dan ternyata itu adalah wanita yang tadi menyelamatkan mereka. Mereka terdiam dalam beberapa detik mencoba menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja terjadi

"LARIII!" Kali ini wanita itu berteriak lebih keras. Ino dan Neji pun segera berlari memasuki hutan yang lebat. Mereka berlari sekencang mungkin dengan rasa takut yang menggelitik setiap jengkal otak mereka. Tampa berani melihat dan tampa berani berhenti.

"Kita sembunyi disini" Titah Neji sambil menggiring Ino untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari pinggiran sebuah tebing. Sebuah tebing yang begitu curam dan memamerkan pemandangan yang indah namun mematikan. Karena begitu kau terjatuh dati tebing itu, jangan harap kau akan tetap hidup. Kemungkinan kau hidup hanyalah 0 banding 100!

Ino dan Neji saling bertukar pandangan. Mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa, yang mereka berdua dapat lakukan hanyalah saling menatap.

"Ba..bagai mana ini?" Tanya Ino takut

"Tenanglah … Kita pasti selamat" Ucap Neji mencoba menenangkan Ino

Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka. Rasa takut, gugup, bingung, sekaligus panik bercampur menjadi satu. Apakah mereka akan selamat? Apakan Pein akan menemukan mereka? Pertanyaan itu menyerbu dan menabrak labirin-labirin otak Neji dan Ino. Sayangnya, mereka bahkan tidak mendapatkan jawabannya

"Sudahlah Neji … Menyerahlah! Apa kau lupa? kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari dunia ini, Kau hanya dapat keluar jika kau mati. Keluargamu mungkin sudah menyerah tapi tidak berarti kau akan mati dan dapat keluar dari dunia ini. Yang kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah omong kosong!" Ucap Pein lantang

'Dia benar … aku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari dunia ini' Batin Neji

" Dan kau tahukan aku akan selalu menemukan jiwa yang ku cari" Ucap Pein seolah memamerkan kekuatannya

Neji menatap Ino dalam dan Ino menggeleng pelan seolah dapat membaca pikiran Neji

"Kau akan selamat Ino" Bisik Neji pelan

Dengan perlahan Neji menggiring Ino untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Dan mereka langsung mendapat seringaian menjijikkan dari Pein yang berdiri di dekat mereka saat ini

"Ayo ikut denganku!" Ucap Pein santai. Dengan perlahan Neji mengambil langkah mundur dan diikuti oleh Ino

"Neji …" Panggil Ino lirih

"Kau akan selamat" Bisik Neji lirih

Mereka terus mengambil langkah mundur sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar berada di ujung tebing tersebut. Dengan cepat Neji membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Ino yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya

Neji tersenyum penuh arti

"AKKKHHH…" Teriakan Neji yang begitu menyakitakan berhasil melayang di udara setelah sebuah panah menembusnya

Ino terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

"Je t'adore" Ucap Neji lirih sambil menguusap pelan pipi Ino

"Ne … Ne … Neji" Panggil Ino terbata-bata

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Neji mendorong Ino ke belakang

Dan

Tepat seperti perkiraannya …

Ino terjatuh dari tebing itu!

"A….."

.

.

.

"Dia sadar!" Pekik seorang wanita dengan rambut cepolnya yang bernama Tenten itu

Dengan perlahan Ino mengerjap matanya dan mendapati Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Deidara, Gaara, dan Itachi tengah mengelilinginya dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah mereka. Dengan gerakan super lambat Ino membuka masker oksigennya dan mencoba untuk duduk. Rasa sakit dan kaku menjalari setiap saraf di tubuhnya, pasalnya sudah lama tubuh ini tidak digerakkan oleh sang pemilik

"Neji …" Ucap Ino pelan dan air mata kembali turun membasahi pipinya

"Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu … Sudah dua bulan kau koma tanpa alasan" Ucap Tenten sambil memeluk erat Ino yang masih lemah

"Dua bulan?" Ucap Ino lirih dan akhirnya tangis yang sedari tadi ditahannya tumpah ruah membanjiri atmosfer kamar VVIP itu.

Deidara, Itachi, Gaara dan Shikamaru saling bertukar pandang, tidak mengerti kenapa Ino menangis seperti baru saja mengalami kepedihan yang sangat dalam. Kalau saja mereka berempat tahu apa yang baru saja dialami Ino, mungkin mereka sudah memeluk Ino erat-erat untuk menenangkannya dan membantunya melewati masa sulit yang baru saja dimasuki Ino.

Ya, Baru saja …

.

_Satu minggu kemudian_

"Anak-anak kita akan membicarakan tentang cara kerja otak dalam membuat mimpi" Ucap Kakashi sambil menulis sesuatu di papan tulis

"Jadi … blablabla" Kakashi terus menjelaskan sambil mengambar sebuah skema aneh yang membingungkan sedangkan Ino? Dia hanya memangku kepalanya ditangan kananannya seolah dia sedang menonton tayangan TV yang paling membosankan yang pernah ada

"Jadi ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Kakashi sambil melemparkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan

" Bagaimana dengan lucid dream? Apa jiwa kita benar-benar dapat berkeliling kemana saja?" Tanya Tenten bersemangat

"Hahaha … tentu tidak. Itu hanyalah salah satu rekayasa dari otak kita. Beda lucid dream dengan mimpi yang biasa adalah saat mengalami lucid dream kita dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Jadi kita dapat menentukan alur dari mimpi kita sendiri" Jelas Kakashi

"Jadi Neji tidak nyata? Ti.. tidak nyata?" Ucap Ino lirih. Ino tidak dapat menerima penjelasan Kakashi. Akal sehat Ino seolah tidak berfungsi lagi, seolah apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi hanyalah kebohongan belaka dan omong besar

BRAK

Semua mata tertuju kearah Ino yang baru saja menggebrak mejanya dengan kasar

" Itu … tidak benar" Ucap Ino lantang

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" Kakashi benar-benar tidak mengerti akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ino

"Lucid dream nyata … itu bukan hanya sebuah rekayasa otak" Ucap Ino sambil menatap Kakashi tajam

"Itu tidak nyata Ino! Itu hanyalah rekayasa otak kita karena otak kita dalam keadaan setengah sadar" Jelas Kakashi tidak mau kalah

"Itu bohong!" Kali ini Ino berteriak dengan kencang dan tanpa terasa bulir-bulir air mata kembali turun

"Apa maksudmu Ino? Kau mau memungkiri kenyataan?" Kakashi sukses dibuat heran sekaligus bingung. Seorang murid yang biasanya sopan tiba-tiba saja berubah 180 derajat dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Ino berlari keluar dari kelas, menjauhi mata-mata manusia yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Menjauhi hal yang tidak ingin didengarnya sama sekali. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menjauhi kenyataan.

Ino terus berlari hingga sampai akirnya Ino berhenti di tempat tidak ada mata manusia yang memandangnya. Ditempat yang begitu sepi yaitu balkon.

Disini dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, berteriak sejadi-jadinya, dan menumpahkan kemarahan yang menumpuk pada dirinya. Dia tidak perduli lagi siapa yang memperhatikannya saat ini yang dia perdulikan hanyalah rasa sakit yang mendera dadanya

"I… no apa kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang pria bernama Shikamaru menggunacangkan pundak Ino pelan. Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan matanya yang masih setia mengeluarkan air mata

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika memang dia tidak nyata kenapa rasa ini begitu menyakitkan? Kenapa rasanya begitu nyata? Kenapa … rasa ini tidak ingin pergi? Kenapa aku … selalu merasa dia ada? Kenapa… kenapa… KENAPA?!" Ino kembali berteriak dengan keras. Menutup kedua matanya, berharap dia dapat terbangun di dunia mimpi bukan di dunia nyata. Berharap pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Neji bukan Shikamaru

"Tenanglah Ino!" Shikamaru hanya mampu menarik Ino dalam rengkuhannya karena dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain itu. Sebenarnya ada sedikit kekecewaan yang hadir di hatinya. Karena saat ini Ino menangis untuk pria lain bukanlah dirinya. Tapi ini semua kesalahannya sendiri karena dari awal dirinyalah yang menyia-nyiakan perasaan Ino.

**TBC **

**EMBER'S AUTHOR**

OLLLLLAAAA….

Gimana? Gak asik ya! Gomen…

Rencanya sih eggak berheti sampe di situ tapi karena wordsnya udah 3000an jadinya gini deh …

Raders … (Apa sih manggil-manggil!)

Jadi gini ders … kodok nerima segala bentuk masukan selain nyebrang pairing (bahasa apa ini )

Tapi kalo kalian mau request fic dengan pairing yang kalian suka boleh kok  
kodok pasti bakal buatin buat kalian hehehe

So guys … ayo dong tinggalin jejak n masukan soalnya fic ini eggak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya kekurangan

BTW rencanya itu next chap adalah final chap so … stay tune yach…

See u at next chapie

**Rereview**

kirei- neko : aduh jangan ngambek sama kodok dong ! ngambeknya sama otak kodok aja ya soalnya

otak kodok lagi kesemsem sama pair yang satu ini (CRACK PAIR! AGAIN! )  
jenny eun-chan :Gomen ne… kali ini saya malah update lebih lama… salahkan guru kodok yang bikin ujian tengah semester bertubi-tubi gitu TTnTT. Gomen juga buat kesalahan saya yang itu … otak kodok lagi demonstrasi nih hehehe (wah berabe nih author)

mrs percy mcelis: Namamu jauh sekali dari yang asli =,=  
Ini udah lanjut kok … tapi kamu udah baca di luan kan =-='

Osaka the Japan : uwa …. Kamu mampir kesini rupanya next chap mampir lagi ya.. ^-^

**For all : **Semuanya …. next chap datang lagi ya …. Jangan lupa masukan plus jejaknya.. ^0^


	5. Chapter 5

Ollllaaaa Minna kodok balik lagi nih…  
Maaf ya lama banget update hehehe  
Tampa basa basi lagi ayo silahkan dibaca ceritanya  
Happy reading ^-^

Lucid Dream

Disclimer: It isn't mine!

Warning inside: Typo-san,OOC,EYD ditelan bumi,garing,abal,gak nyambung,hambar,dll

DLDR!

"I… no apa kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang pria bernama Shikamaru menggunacangkan pundak Ino pelan. Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan matanya yang masih setia mengeluarkan air mata

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika memang dia tidak nyata, kenapa rasa ini begitu menyakitkan? Kenapa rasanya begitu nyata? Kenapa … rasa ini tidak ingin pergi? Kenapa aku … selalu merasa dia ada? Kenapa… kenapa… KENAPA?!" Ino kembali berteriak dengan keras. Menutup kedua matanya, berharap dia dapat terbangun di dunia mimpi bukan di dunia nyata. Berharap pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Neji bukan Shikamaru

"Tenanglah Ino!" Shikamaru hanya mampu menarik Ino dalam rengkuhannya karena dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain itu. Sebenarnya ada sedikit kekecewaan yang hadir di hatinya. Karena saat ini Ino menangis untuk pria lain bukanlah dirinya. Tapi ini semua kesalahannya sendiri karena dari awal dirinyalah yang menyia-nyiakan perasaan Ino.

Chapter 5

**Kediaman Yamanaka **

" Aku pulang" Ucap Ino tidak bersamangat sambil melemparkan tubuhnya di sofa cokelat tepat dimana Deidara tengah duduk santai dengan secnagkir coklatny

"Bagaiamana les privatmu?" Tanya Deidara memulai pembicaraan

"Lancar" Jawab Ino singkat

"Kudengar tadi siang kau menangis" Ucap Deidara kali ini dengan nada serius. Ino memilih diam dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya

"Apa itu karena seorang lelaki?" Tanya Deidara menyelidiki

"Hn" Gumam Ino singkat

"Jika kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu aku siap mendengarnya" Ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum lembut

"Aku baik-baik saja" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Deidara lalu menatap TV di depannya. Dan kali ini mereka berdua diam, hanya suara TVlah yang menghiasi atmosfer ruang tamu itu.

"Aku akan membersihkan sepatu-sepatu kita" Ucap Deidara sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. "Je t'adore" Gumam Ino pelan namun dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Deidara

"Je t' adore?" Tanya Deidara tidak mengerti

"Apa aniki tahu arti kata itu?" Tanya Ino pelan

" Tidak, tapi itu terdengar seperti bahasa perancis" Jawab Deidara santai. Ino yang mendengar jawaban Deidara pun langsung berlari kekamarnya dan mengambil sebuah kamus tebal dari lemari bukunya. Dengan lihai Ino membolak-balikkan lembaran-lembaran itu dan berhenti pada satu halaman. Ino mulai menggerakkan telunjuknya yang lentik mencari sebuah kata. Sebuah kata yang memiliki arti sangat penting untuknya. Sebuah kata yang menjadi kata kunci untuk pertanyaannya selama ini. Sebuah kata yang tanpa sengaja terlewatkan olehnya. Sebuah kata yang berarti 'Cinta'

" Neji kau pecundang" Ucap Ino lirih. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya air mata turun membasahi pipi Ino. Ino menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, berharap itu dapat membantunya.

Bayangan tentang Neji kembali berdansa di kepala Ino. Senyuman, tawa, serta kata-kata Neji yang lembut kembali terngiang di telinganya. Pelukan Neji, genggaman tangannya seolah menjadi hal yang paling ingin didapatkannya saat ini. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Kenapa dia dapat melupakan satu pernyataan Neji yang begitu berarti dan penting? Kenapa dia dapat melupakan satu kata yang menunjukkan bahwa Neji menyukainya? Kenapa?

" Kau benar-benar tolol Ino!" Ucap Ino lirih

TIba-tiba bayangan wanita yang menyelamatkan dirinya saat dia berada di underland hadir di kepala ino. Ino terdiam dan mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang wanita itu katakan

"_Jembatan anatara dunia nyata dan underworld pun ditutup dengan mengikat jiwa manusia pada tubuhnya dan akan dilepaskan jika mereka mati atau mengalami koma"_

"_Neji … kami tidak dapat menahanmu lebih lama lagi keluargamu…"_

Ino membulatkan matanya sadar akan sesuatu. Sadar akan dirinya yang telah melewatkan banyak hal.

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah melakukan lucid dream. Sebenarnya aku …"_

Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Ino segera menuju rak sepatu berharap masih ada satu pasang sepatu yang dapat ia andalkan. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, Deidara mengambil semua sepatu yang ada di sana tanpa tersisa

"Masa bodoh!" Ucap Ino yang lalu berlari keluar rumah tampa alas kaki

Ino terus berlari tampa tujuan. Berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, tampa perduli apakah kakinya terluka atau tidak. Tampa memperdulikan setajam apa kerikil-kerikil batu yang dia pijak. Yang dia perdulikan hanyalah Neji

"Kemana aku harus pergi? Rumah sakit? Ya… rumah sakit itu" Ucap Ino dalam hati sambil terus berlari.

Ino tidak memperdulikan ada berapa banyak orang yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Atau bahkan pada orang-orang yang telah dia tabrak sedari tadi.

"AAAKKKKHHHHH….." Sebuah teriakan yang begitu menyakitkan dan memilukan berhasil lolos keluar dari kedua bibir Ino. Sebuah serpihan kaca botol yang berukuran empat centimeter berhasil menembus telapak kakinya. Serpihan botol itu masuk melewati jaringan epidermis kulit Ino dan bersemayam di sana sedalam satu centimeter. Tidak hanya itu, serpihan botol kaca itu dengan beraninya menghujam tulang telapak kaki Ino dan menimbulkan efek ngilu sekaligus menyakitkan ke ubun-ubun Ino.

Ino berhenti sejenak menahan sensasi sakit yang dirasakannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali berlari dengan mengandalkan telapak kaki bagian depannya yang tidak terkena serpihan kaca itu. Meskipun dia menggunakan bagian kaki depannya, rasa sakit tidak henti-hentinya menghantuinya. Bahkan saat ini, dia menutup kedua matanya agar rasa sakit yang ada dikakinya tidak begitu terasa. Ya memang rasa sakit yang ada dikakinya perlahan-lahan mereda karena kakinya mulai mati rasa.

BRAK

Tanpa sengaja seorang anak kecil menabrak Ino. Ino tidak sampai terpental jatuh. Tapi saat ini Ino menapaki kakinya seutuhnya. Kaca yang tadinya hanya masuk satu centi meter kini seutuhnya masuk dan menghujam tulang telapak kakinya dan akibatnya … kaca itu pecah tepat didalam kaki Ino. Ino dapat merasakan rasa ngilu,sakit dan perih bercampur menghujam setiap sarafnya. Ino bahakan tidak sanggup lagi berjalan. Kakinya yang dibaluri darah segar menggambarkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang tengah menderanya saat ini

'Aku tidak akan melewatan apapun lagi!' Batin Ino

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Ino kembali melanjutkan perjalannannya. Ino yang tadinya berlari kini hanya mampu sedikit menyeret kakinya. Jujur saja entah berapa meter darah dari kaki ino sudah bercecer di jalan, entah berapa orang yang sudah menatapnya kasihan sekaligus ngeri, dan entah berapa orang sudah memberitahu Ino bahwa kakinya berdarah. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari hal itu yang diperdulikan oleh Ino. Tidak ada!

Ino menyeret kakinya melewati lantai putih Konoha Hospital. Melewati beberapa ruang inap dan terus mencari, mencari tampa tujuan yang pasti. Ino hanya mampu mengikuti kata hatinya, karena dia tidak tahu kemana dia harus pergi. Ino terus berjalan melewati jalanan yang dulunya pernah dilewatinya dengan tubuh astralnya. Dan pada akhirnya Ino pun berjalan menuju ruang operasi berarap dia dapat mendapatkan petunjuk

"Nona … kaki nona berdarah" Ucap salah satu perawat yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang operasi

"A… apakah orang yang dioperasi saat ini bernama Neji?" Tanya Ino terbata-bata

"Neji …? Hari ini ruang operasi hanya digunakan tiga ruang dan seingat saya tidak ada yang bernama Neji" Jawab perawat itu sambil terus mencoba mengingat

"Terima kasih" Ucap Ino seadanya dan lalu meninggalkan perawat itu

"Nona … kaki nona berdarah" Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino tidak acuh dengan kata-kata ini. Dia memilih untu tidak membuang-buang waktu dan terus berjalan

BRUK

Ino menjatuhkan dirinya keatas lantai rumah sakit. Ino terdiam, rasa putus asa memenuhi dadanya. Ino dapat merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas . Ino tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa atau bahkan meminta tolong kepada siapa. Bahkan Ino tidak dapat memastikan bahwa Neji nyata. Selama ini dia hanya yakin. Dan keyakinan belum tentu kebenaran bukan?

Ino memukulu dadanya yang mulai tersa sangat sesak, seolah akan membuatnya berhenti bernapas. Ino kembali menutup matanya dan kembali berharap. Berharap Neji akan berdiri di hadapannya dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan dia nyata. Namun sayang, itu hanyalah sebuah harapan. Dan harapan bisa saja hanya akan menjadi harapan juga bukan?

Ino memandang sekelilingnya dan matanya terhenti tepat pada sebuah kamar. Kamar yang telah menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Neji dan Ino bertemu. Kamar yang menjadi salah satu bagian dari cerita ini.

Dengan kemampuannya yang tersisa Ino bangkit. Rasa sakit kembali menjalar dari kaki Ino namun Ino tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Ino memasuki ruangan itu tampa berniat untuk mengetuk. Ino mendapati seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang begitu rapi dan seorang dokter tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ino yakin wanita itu adalah ibu Neji karena dia sangat mirip dengan Neji. Begitu Ino berada dekat dengan wanita itu, Ino langsung berlutut

"Ne …ji" Ucap Ino pelan

"Apa kau temannya Neji?" Tanya wanita itu bingung

"Kumohon… berikan di..a kesempatan untuk hidup!"Ucap ino terbata-bata dan air mata kembali turun dari mata safir Ino

"Apa maksudmu nona?" tanya wanita itu tidak mengerti

"Kumohon berikan dia kesempatan lagi" Ucap Ino memohon. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu membantu Ino untuk berdiri

"Sudah saatnya kita melepaskannya" Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum, mencoba membuat Ino mengerti

"Tapi aku yakin dia juga ingin hidup. Tolong berikan dia kesempatan meskipun hanya sebentar! Dia pasti kembali" Ucap Ino penuh harap. Wanita itu terdiam, mencoba mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang asing yang ada di hadapannya saat ini

"Bagaimana keputusan Anda? Apa anda tetap ingin melepas alat bantu anak anda?" Tanya dokter itu meminta keputusan. Wanita itu terdiam dan mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Ino yang mentapnya penuh harap

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kita berikan Neji kesempatan" Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum kearah Ino.

Ino tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau tepatnya dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dia berterima kasih. Karena rasa terima kasih yang ingin diberikannya kepada wanita yang ada dihadapannya sangatlah besar dan terhitung. Ino hanya mampu memeluk wanita itu dan menangis

"Terima kasih sudah perduli dengan Neji" Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Senyuman yang sudah lama membeku semenjak dia kehilangan makna dari sebuah senyuman

Dengan perlahan Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah gontai kearah Neji yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang pasien. Ino tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan kepala Neji. Sebuah perasaan lega sekaligus bahagia akhirnya datang pada wanita muda ini.

"Kau akan kembali hidup Neji … Berjanjilah!" Bisik Ino tepat di telinga Neji

Ino tersenyum lembut sangat lembut dan terasa begitu hangat. Dan akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap

"Nona …!"

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu Ino selalu datang mengunjungi Neji dan membawa seikat bunga Daisy putih. Dan setiap kali Ino datang mengunjungi Neji, Ino selalu menceritakan apa yang dialaminya hari itu. Namun Semua ini terasa begitu janggal! Ino bertanya tapi Neji tidak menjawab. Ino menceritakan sesuatu tapi Neji tidak pernah menanggapinya. Seperti berbicara dengan boneka, itulah hal yang terkadang membuat Ino menangis di samping Neji dan kembali berharap Neji akan bangun. Namun, meskipun begitu Ino selalu setia mendatangi Neji dan mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai Neji

"Hei Neji! Kau harus bangun dari tidurmu itu … Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutunjukkan pada mu" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum hangat

"Neji… mungkin aku tidak akan mengunjungimu selama dua bulan. Kau tahukan aku akan menghadapi ujian dalam waktu dekat ini? Jadi aku harus bersiap-siap untuk ujian itu. Kau akan baik-baik saja tampakukan?" Tanya Ino sambil mengenggam tangan Neji

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya… selamat tidur" Ucap Ino sambil mengecup pelan kening Neji yang lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Kamar dimana Neji terbaring tampa jiwanya yang entah di mana saat ini.

DUA BULAN KEMUDIAN

Ino mengerjap pelan kedua matanya, begitu merasakan sebuah cahaya yang hangat menyapa lembut wajahnya. Ino menarik napasnya dalam sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat kedua matanya memandang tidak percaya. Saat ini tepat di depan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, seorang pria tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat. Rambutnya yang agak panjang bergerak lembut akibat hembusan angin yang datang melalui jendela. Pria itu menatapnya lama dan lalu tersenyum lembut

"Neji …" panggil Ino lirih. Ino segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Neji. Ino menatap Neji lama lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Menikmati setiap sensasi yang dapat dirasakannya saat ini. Mencoba merekam setiap hal yang dapat direkamnya di dalam memorinya

"Apa ini nyata?" Tanya Ino sambil mendorong dada bidang Neji pelan. Neji diam seribu bahasa, dia hanya tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut kepala Ino

"Ino bangunlah!" Ucap Neji pelan. Ino seratus persen bingung akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji barusan

"A…" Saat Ino akan bertanya kepada Neji, mulut Ino berasa seperti lumpuh. Bahkan lidahnya tidak mau bergerak hanya untuk bertanya 'Apa maksudmu?'. Ino mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya, namun nihil! Ino dapat merasakan badannya lumpuh total. Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian semuanya menjadi gelapa

"Ino bangunlah! Apa kau mau melewatkan pesta kelulusanmu?" Suara yang terdengar ramah itu menyambut indra pendengaran Ino yang baru saja kembali dari mimpinya. Ino kembali mengerjap matanya dan melirik jam kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Ino menghembuskan napas beratnya dan memulai harinya.

PESTA KELULUSAN KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

"Ino kau cantik sekali!" Ucap seorang pria bernama Lee sambil memberikan segelas sampanye kepada Ino

"Tumben sekali kau memuji ku" Canda Ino sambil terkekeh pelan

"Tentu saja dia harus cantik! Diakan akan segera menjadi wanitaku" Ucap Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Ino

"Enak saja! Memangnya sejak kapan kalian berpacaran" Ucap Lee tidak mau kalah

"Hahaha kalian ini! aku ini bukan barang" Ucap Ino yang lalu meneguk sedikit sampanyenya

"Ino …" Seorang wanita bernama Tenten kini ikut bergabung dengan Ino,Shikamaru dan Lee

"Ada apa Tenten?" Tanya Ino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tenten

"Ada seorang pria yang mencarimu di luar" Ucap Tenten. Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Ino

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya" Ucap Ino sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka bereempat. Shikamaru yang melihat Ino berjalan meninggalkannya bergegegas mengikuti Ino. Namun, Tenten berhasil mencegahnya

"Hatinya sudah bersama orang lain" Ucap Tenten penuh dengan keseriusasan, Shikamaru terdiam dan menunduk dalam. Mencoba membuat dirinya tangguh untuk menerima semua ini

"Tenten, Ayo temani aku berdansa!" Ajak Lee sambil mengulurkan tangannya

" Baiklah" Ucap Tenten sambil menyambut tangan Lee dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hanya dapat berdiri di tempatnya. Ya … di tempatnya

.

Ino berjalan melewati taman hijau yang begitu menyejukkan mata. Mencoba mencari sesosok pria yang mencarinya. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik bagi Ino untuk menemukan sosok pria yang mencarinya. Pria itu tengah berdiri membelakangi Ino yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Ino memperlambat langkahnya begitu menyadari bahwa postur pria itu sangatlah mirip dengan Neji. Tapi dengan cepat Ino langsung menyingkirkan pikirannya dan kembali mempercepat langkahnya

"Permisi …" Ucap Ino ramah. Pria itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan begitu pelan. Kedua pasang mata yang memancarkan kerinduan saling bertemu. Pria itu menyambut tatapan tidak percaya Ino dengan senyuma hangatnya yang begitu mengagumkan. Ino melangkah mendekat dan mencoba memastikan apakah ini nyata atau hanyalah sebuah fantasi

"Apakah ini nyata?" Tanya Ino pelan. Ino memeluk erat tubuh ideal Neji seolah tubuh Neji akan hilang jika dia tidak memeluknya

"J-jika ini mimpi kumohon jangan bangunkan aku! Biarkan aku tetap merasakan ini untuk selamanya meskipun aku harus tetap…" Rasanya Ino tidak mampu lagi untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Perasaan bahagia sekaligus takut kehilangan bercampur dan membuatnya hanya mampu diam dalam keheningan

"Kali ini kau tidak bermimpi" Ucap pria yang ternyata adalah Neji itu. Mendengar hal itu Ino langsung mendorong Neji pelan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi" Ucap Neji sambil tersenyumbut dan lalu mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Ino. Menghilangkan jarak yang selama ini menjadi sekat diantara mereka berdua. Sekat yang berhasil membuat mereka kehilangan pikiran meraka satu sama lain. Tidak mengerti? Ya, aku juga tidak mengerti. Hanya mereka berdualah yang mengerti hal ini. Mereka yang pernah mengalaminya dan merasakannya. Tapi yang jelas, saat ini mereka berdua saling menyatukan bibir lembut mereka dan menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap hal yang bisa mereka rasakan saat ini, sebelum hal itu diambil oleh sesuatu atau bahkan orang lain.

**FIN**

Akhirnya fic yang berjudul _lucid dream _ini selesai juga. Saya tahu chapter akhir ini rada dipaksain buat tamat. Abis kodok udah dilarang buat melototin laptop lama-lama jadi gini deh  
BTW kalau ada kesalahan kata atau segala sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan Kodok mohon maaf ya…  
Semoga fic ini dapat memuaskan hati para readers sekalian  
Gomen buat para readers yang request fic, karena kodok udah enggak boleh lagi nulis TnT  
Berhubung ini fic terakhir kodok  
kodok cuma mau bilang makasi sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers yang udah nge favs,follow dan paling penting review fic ini  
luv u guys hehehehe  
**Rereview**

**Kerei-neko : **Gomen ya kalau kodok update lama … huhuhu dan makasi udah review

**Jenny uen-chan: **iya ini udah di lanjutin kok hehehehe tapi gomen ya kalo rada eggk asik gini

For all: makasi udah ngebaca fic yang abal ini. Mohon maaf kalo saya harus hiatus secepat ini padahal saya ini newbie loh hahahaha bye all…

SPECIAL THX BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH REVIEW ^_^


End file.
